1431
by gemini in tauro
Summary: [AU]"Milo, algo reticente y a petición de su madre, pasa una noche en el Hotel Monachopsis cuando están de visita a su abuela en lo que su hermanita sale del hospital. Cuando entra, se da cuenta de que la forma en la que se maneja el lugar es muy diferente a la que usualmente lo hace un hotel. Sobretodo, supuso, después de pasar tanto tiempo con el sobrino del dueño, Camus."
1. El Hotel Monachopsis

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y la trama le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada; la animación a T(r)o(ll)ei Animation y a Bandai; el deseo de escribir esto, sin el propósito de lucrar y esperando cero remuneración económica al publicarlo, a mí.

 **Título:** 1431.

 **Resumen:** Milo, algo reticente y a petición de su madre, pasa una noche en el Hotel Monachopsis cuando están de visita a su abuela en lo que su hermanita sale del hospital. Cuando entra, se da cuenta de que la forma en la que se maneja el lugar es muy diferente a la que usualmente lo hace un hotel. Sobretodo, supuso, después de pasar tanto tiempo con el sobrino del dueño, Camus.

 **Advertencias:** AU, Genderbend (Female) Milo, Violencia, Fem/Slash(kinda, not really), uh... muchas cosas, las cuales tendrán advertencia propia en capítulos...

 **Comentarios:** El capítulo 1 de esto (actualmente, escribiendo el cuatro) fue publicado originalmente el 7 de octubre de 2016.

Aclararé unas cuantas cosas:

— _Monachopsis:_ La sensación persistente pero sutil de estar fuera de lugar.

— _Ypsilóteri:_ en griego υψηλότερη, significa "mayor."

— _Jet Lag:_ Cuando recién llegas a un lugar y no te acostumbras a sus usos horarios… o algo así.

¡Disfruten la lectura!

* * *

1431

* * *

Capítulo Primero. El Hotel Monachopsis.

* * *

Milo frunció un poco el ceño frente a semejante vista.

— ¿No hubiera sido mejor idea, no sé, quedarnos en otro hotel, como…em, cualquier otro hotel? —dijo la chica algo mosqueada por la extraña fachada del lugar. Daba la impresión de que el lugar no había sido pisado en años.

Aunque, ahí estaba. Frente al lugar con la maleta de ruedillas y el teléfono en su otra mano, atendiendo una llamada con Calvera. Del otro lado de la línea se escuchó un resoplido cansado seguido de un sonidillo de resignación de parte de la madre.

 _«Estarás bien ahí, Milo. Mañana tu padre y yo llegaremos. Necesitamos checar que Sonia salga bien de la clínica. ¿Qué tanto puede ocurrirte en una noche por quedarte sola?»_

Milo tuvo que morderse la lengua para no contestarle eso a su madre.

—Morir de aburrimiento —es una opción, supuso ella. No era una videollamada, pero no necesitaba ser una adivina como para suponer que su madre le dirigía una mirada escéptica.

 _«Nadie se muere de aburrimiento con las cosas que tienes en tu teléfono, ni con tus libros, mi amor.»_ le respondió tras un largo silencio—si es que un largo silencio se podía contar como siete segundos.

Milo rodó los ojos. —Aun así, mamá. Este lugar parece no haber sido tocado por el hombre desde que sucedió la WWII, y dudo mucho que haya alguien vivo dentro —lo último lo dijo como un susurro para sí, no con el fin de que su madre no lo escuchase, pero sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espalda apenas hubo pronunciado la primera sílaba.

 _«No exageres, cariño. Anteayer llamamos para confirmar la cita que teníamos en el lugar y nos dijeron que el complejo estaba en el 3004 de la West Hardbore. Que_ _es donde estás, ¿me equivoco?»_

—No mamá, no te equivocas —como estaba medio hastiada por la forma en la que su madre tenía siempre la razón, no pudo evitar arrastrar con algo de molestia las palabras, probablemente hubiera recibido una reprimenda si su madre estuviera en físico. Pero a siete mil kilómetros de con ella, dudaba mucho que utilizara sus llamadas para ponerse a retarla por haberle contestado con semejante tono.

Después de despedirse con un beso y varias otras cosas, guardó el inteligente en los tejanos y se dedicó a observar unos cuantos segundos la fachada del local antes de poner en la pantalla el número de emergencias local por si llegaba a ocurrirle que el edificio le venía encima.

Para muy sorpresa suya, internamente, el lugar podía compararse a cualquier hotel que encontrase de "5 estrellas." Por fuera no podía notarse, pero el recibidor estaba decorado con un tapizado de un material parecido a la seda de color rojo con bordes ocre. Las paredes tenía empapelado de diseño extravagante y un candelabro de araña que iluminaba casi de forma cegadora la estancia. Algo en la decoración anticuada le hizo a Milo recordar la ocasión en la que había sido obligada a ver Titanic con sus hermanita menor—aunque no sabía cómo sus padres les habían permitido verla, teniendo aquella escena en la que Jack y Rose tenían sexo en el coche y la muerte tan espontánea del otro...—. se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a recepcionista, una joven chica de cabellos castaños, rizados y cortos, que tenía una pañoleta en el cuello.

—Bienvenida al Hotel Monachopsis, mi nombre es Mii, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

Milo se aclaró la garganta. —Hola, sí, vengo por una reservación previa.

— ¿A nombre de quién estaba la reservación?

—Umm… Kardia Ypsilóteri. —no estaba del todo segura quién había hecho la reservación, como sea, en ese momento la chica estaba buscando en los documentos.

—Tengo reservaciones a Ypsilóteri… Milo.

—Oh, ese es mi nombre —aún más sorprendente, pensó para sí. Generalmente, cuando era viaje familiar era la reservación a nombre de su padre. Decidió no darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto.

—De acuerdo señorita Ypsilóteri —dijo Mii saliendo de la recepción con una llave en mano le hizo una seña—, por aquí, sígame.

Milo asintió algo extrañada. Tomó su maleta de ruedas y le siguió a un elevador.

—Y dígame señorita, ¿es su primera vez en la ciudad?

Milo negó. —En teoría aquí nací, pero nos mudamos hace mucho y vinimos a visitar a mi abuela.

Mii asintió. El elevador se detuvo en el tercer piso y la recepcionista se sorprendió al ver a alguien en la puerta.

— ¡Justi iba a ir a buscarte, Cam! —dijo entre divertida y medio mandilona— me dijo Shura que te encontrabas por aquí pero… creí que estabas en el segundo atendiendo al vómito de bebé.

El mencionado negó con la cabeza. —Estaba revisando que la habitación estuviese adecuada para recibir invitados, tal como me pediste —dijo y observó a la recién llegada.

Mii negó con la cabeza. —Hay ocasiones en las que no llego a discernir del todo tus pensamientos —se lamentó—. ¿Te importaría… traerte las otras cosas de la chica? Dijeron que estaba en la entrada.

Cam se encogió de hombros. —No me importaría, es mi trabajo.

Mii asintió y le indicó a Milo que la siguiera en lo que el otro iba por el resto de su equipaje.

Finalmente, arribaron a la habitación con el número 307 en oro bien pulido.

—Esta es la habitación reservada, señorita Ypsilóteri —le abrió la puerta y Milo se sorprendió de lo cómodo que parecía el lugar y lo moderno que estaba por dentro—. Disfrute de su estancia en nuestro hotel. Cualquier duda o necesidad que se le presente, no dude en llamarme a mí o a Camus.

La pelirroja asintió. Dejó su maleta al lado de la cama y se puso a revisar los textos y archivos que tenía en su teléfono.

A los pocos minutos, alguien comenzó a tocar la puerta. Justo a tiempo para salvarla de su aburrimiento.

Se levantó de la cama dejando su teléfono a mitad de una conversación que estaba manteniendo con una amiga y abrió la puerta, encontrándose de nuevo con el chico que había estado ahí antes.

—Oh, hola —saludó algo extrañada—. Camus… ¿cierto?

—Claro. Vine a dejar tus maletas.

—Um… déjalas donde gustes, al cabo no es como que me quedaré mucho tiempo aquí en el hotel.

Camus se rió un poco por el tono de la chica. —¿Aburrida?

—Aburruda le queda corto, me tendré que quedar sola por esta noche en el hotel.

El botones (o al menos eso supuso Milo) asintió con la cabeza en señal de comprensión. La chica lo observó durante unos segundos incómoda, como si esperara que él fuera a decir algo más.

—Creo que Mii no se dignó a presentarnos del todo —dijo él—. Mi nombre es Camus. Mi tío, Dégel, administra el hotel. Mii es mi prima, está a cargo en lo que mi tío se encuentra en el extranjero.

—Soy Milo, estoy aquí de visita.

Sin saberlo con exactitud, ambos soltaron una carcajada. Era algo espontáneo. No había forma de explicarlo del todo con palabras que tuvieran sentido.

—No sé si te interese, pero en el quinto piso hay una piscina y unos amigos, Mii y yo vamos a subirnos un rato, para divertirnos.

Milo abrió los ojos algo sorprendida. No se esperaba siquiera iniciar una conversación con el botones, para empezar. Como sea, había algo en el chico que la hizo entrar de inmediato en confianza. Era… no tenía forma de describirlo. Sólo era.

Milo se giró dubitante a su maleta y una pequeña sonrisa se instaló en su rostro.

—Puede que haya empacado un traje de baño o dos —dijo sonriéndole y asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Genial. ¿Te importa si salgo para que te vistas y todo eso? —Milo negó con la cabeza—. De acuerdo. Vendré en unos veinte minutos.

—

Cuando llegaron a la habitación mencionada (un penthouse para ser más explícitos. De ahí que hubiera piscina) Camus y Milo habían hablado más de lo que parecía posible en un trayecto de elevador de treinta segundos y el resto que les faltaba de caminar.

Camus había abierto la puerta y Milo se había encontrado con que todos estaban actuando bastante… sueltos. Eran dos chicos y Mii, sin contarlos a ellos dos que acababan de entrar. Estaban diciendo cosas que Milo no alcanzaba a escuchar pero que hacían reír—moderadamente—a la castaña.

Mii se vio un poco extrañada al inicio al ver a Camus acompañado de una chica—y una cliente, además—pero luego les sonrió, se salió de la alberca y se fue hacia ellos.

—No recordaba la última vez que hablaste con una chica —le dijo sin miramientos. En aquellos momentos, no parecía la recatada chica que tenía el cabello moderadamente peinado, la pañoleta arreglada y el uniforme sin escote; no, lo que veía era una adolescente… justo como ella.

Camus sonrió burlesco. — ¿Qué dices? ¿Es que acaso tú no cuentas como una mujer?

Mii no pareció enojarse por el comentario. —Vale, vale. No te había visto hablar con una mujer que no fuera _yo_ , ¿feliz?

Camus sacudió la cabeza, negando. —No es como si chicas viniesen muy seguido por aquí.

No lo dijo como si lo lamentara, sin embargo.

—

De alguna manera, los chicos que luego reconoció como Aioria y Shura, se las habían apañado para conseguir unas cuantas cervezas y en una mesa cercana estaban un par de cócteles adulterados.

En la misma mesa había también algo de botana y en alguna parte de la habitación había un garrafón con agua en caso de que fuera necesario. Mii había puesto algo de música prendida y todos estaban conversando amenamente en el—que tarde se dio cuenta Milo—jacuzzi.

A pesar de que difícilmente había cumplido los dieciséis años hace no menos una semana, el aura que tenían los otros era de animosidad. Y no podía negarse. Después de todo… ¿no sería sólo una noche la que pasaría ahí? ¿Qué tenía de malo si se divertía… al menos por un rato?

Lo prohibido siempre atrae, y aquello fue algo que Milo entendió cuando la boca de la botella tocó sus labios y el sabor efervescentemente amargo de la cebada fermentada hubo traspasado su garganta. Tosió un par de veces y Mii soltó una ligera risita frente a su inexperiencia.

Pasado un rato y con todos en un estado de animosidad aún más suelto, Mii se salió del jacuzzi y se secó rápidamente el cabello con una toalla mientras les indicaba a todos que se acercaran a ella.

— ¿Quién quiere jugar un rato? —preguntó con una sonrisa imborrable. Shura alzó la mano y casi de inmediato sus otros dos compinches alzaron la mano de igual forma. Milo sólo se limitó a reír discretamente y asentir con la cabeza—. Bueno, bue~no. ¿Y quién quiere iniciar?

Al lado izquierdo de Shura estaba Aioria, a su izquierda estaba Milo, frente a él estaba Mii y a la izquierda de ésta estaba Cam. Shura se decidió por alzar la mano y presentarse como el que iría primero.

Mii le prestó la botella y el otro la giró con una experiencia casi increíble. La boquilla apuntó en un punto a Camus y Shura partiéndose de la risa se acercó a su amigo y queriendo tener una cámara para grabar su expresión le besó mordiéndole ligeramente el labio.

Cuando se hubieron separado, Mii le alcanzó a su primo la botella y él la giró con algo—por no decir un poco más—de reticencia. En esta ocasión todas las cosas apuntaron a Milo. Con ella, como era una desconocida, se acercó inseguro. Milo, algo mosqueada por la lentitud de este lo tomó del brazo y lo acercó en uno de piquito rápido. Sintió el calor inundar sus mejillas (o las de Camus, no estaba segura) cuando se volvieron a acercar para otro beso. Esta vez más profundo.

Milo suspiró profundo al tiempo que el otro le entregaba la botella. Y volvió a soltar otro suspiro cuando comenzó a girar la botella de nuevo.

No es que la idea de besar a cualquiera en aquella habitación le desagradase, a ser sincera diría que se sentía bastante cómoda pasando tiempo con ellos, y no era que no quisiese seguir jugando; pero el beso de Camus… el beso de Camus.

La botella apuntó a Mii.

Milo rodó los ojos, rió por lo bajo y se acercó a la chica frente a ella. A diferencia del primero y segundo con Camus, este se fue directo al grano. No hubo dubitaciones para que las lenguas iniciaran una pelea por tener el control ni que comenzara a succionar uno de sus labios al tiempo que ella hacía lo mismo con el contrario.

A diferencia del de Camus, no podía sentir nada más que deseo. Y de nuevo, a diferencia del de Camus, sentía mucho deseo. Y cuando se refería a mucho, es que el tiempo mínimo en el reto ya había sido superado y seguía sin saciarse.

Se separó dos segundos para respirar. Y se regresó al ataque.

No pasó nada más entre ellas, y cuando todos se hubieron aburrido del juego, se fueron nuevamente al jacuzzi; y en esta ocasión, Milo no perdió cuenta de la forma en la que la mirada de Camus no dejaba de perseguirla.

Bebió de su cerveza entre nerviosa y agradada por la idea de que el chico estuviera persiguiéndole como si no hubiera otra chica en la tierra. Finalmente, cuando se hubo hartado de aquél juego del Gato y el Ratón dejó su bebida fuera del jacuzzi y se giró de abrupto para atacar los labios de Camus, los cuales la recibieron con anhelo y casi la misma satisfacción que los de su prima.

Y a diferencia de su prima, hubo más de dos iguales a esos.

Prácticamente, unos minutos después, estaba recargada entre una de las paredes del jacuzzi y Camus, quien estaba divirtiéndose sin cesar con su cuello, en el que repartía ligeras y juguetonas lamiditas que a Milo le enviaban electrochoques por todo el cuerpo. Y era una sensación que no le desagradaba en lo absoluto.

Camus se giró para volver a besarla en los labios, Milo posicionó sus manos detrás del cuello del otro y enredó sus piernas en la cintura de Camus, en la que ya sentía a la erección del otro crecer.

Se sentó en sus piernas y Camus la sacó casi por completo del jacuzzi, dejando sólo a sus pies dentro mientras comenzaba a aspirar el olor que expedía el estómago de Milo y comenzar a dejar chupetones en él.

— ¡Consíganse un cuarto! —dijo después de un rato el que Milo reconocía como Aioria con un dejé de burla. Milo, al recordar que no era la única en la habitación además de su acompañante se congeló al instante y dejó de hacer lo que hacía con Camus, al tiempo que le prohibía avanzar.

Repentinamente, sentía que toda gota de alcohol se hubiera ido de su cuerpo, o que se hubiera acumulado detrás de sus mejillas.

—Yo, eh… —dijo observando incómoda a Camus, quien parecía casi tan fastidiado por la interrupción como ella. Se levantó de su lugar y le ofreció una mano para que hiciese lo mismo. Ella lo hizo y sintió de nuevo a sus mejillas enrojecerse al abrir un poco los labios para permitir que Camus le diera un pequeño beso.

»Supongo que lo mejor sería irme… —dijo la chica. Camus asintió.

—Permíteme encaminarte a tu habitación —le respondió. Milo asintió y fue a buscar la toalla que se había traído en lo que se despedía de Mii y un poco (no muy segura) de Shura.

Cuando ambos salieron de la habitación un silencio incómodo cayó sobre el pasillo. No era demasiado el recorrido, debido al elevador, pero eso no implicaba que debido a que no soltasen palabras se sentía como si fuera el doble que el trayecto de ida.

— ¿Tú estabas acostumbrada a esa clase de juegos? —rompió el silencio Camus. Milo, algo tomada por sorpresa negó con la cabeza.

—A decir verdad no sé qué me ocurrió ahí. Fue como si… fuera otra persona. No tengo palabras para describirlo.

Camus asintió con la cabeza. —Seguramente fue por la cerveza. Dime, ¿habías bebido antes?

La expresión de la chica no cambió en lo absoluto. —El haberla aceptado es lo que me desconcierta más —aquella respuesta Camus la tomó como una clara negación.

— ¿Y por qué no lo dijiste? Que no querías jugar, me refiero.

—Porque estaba el ambiente. ¿Qué es lo que podría suceder? ¿Besarme con alguno de ustedes? No me importaba en lo absoluto el hacerlo.

—Suenas como si ya hubieras besado a un amigo antes.

—Me prohibían tener pareja y yo no quería besar a nadie con quien no tuviera algo establecido. Supongo que —se mordió un labio frente a la estupidez que estaba por decir—… que frente a la ausencia de ellos, me permití ser rebelde por un momento. Ya sabes, como aquella típica frase de " _lo que pasa en Las Vegas, se queda en Las Vegas"_ y cosas así.

Camus asintió, no muy seguro de qué responderle.

— ¿Eso significa que fui tu primero? —más que intentar sonar interesado, planeaba tener un acento socarrón, como de cuando bebes agua de un manantial virgen. Como cuando te has atrevido a profanar una existencia casi divina.

En teoría, pensó, quizá no podía estar del todo incorrecto.

—Podría decirse —admitió sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecerse y como aquella parte del licor hacía a su estómago flotar.

Milo se giró para observar a Camus y por primera vez se dio cuenta de que ya llevaban rato conversando frente a la puerta de su habitación, y también se daba cuenta de que estuvo recargada todo ese tiempo en la puerta y que estuvo evitando la mirada del otro.

Definitivamente, había algo en los ojos de Camus que la hacía sentirse… extraña.

Que la atraían.

Se acercó sin siquiera pensarlo. Fue algo esporádico, espontáneo o como sea que se le diga.

Cuando el beso se terminó, ni ella misma tenía la certeza de por qué lo único que veía era un manto negro. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta que inconscientemente había cerrado los ojos y que el chico la miraba expectante.

Parpadeó un par de veces, confundida.

Camus tosió un poco. —Cámbiate, por favor. Hay algo que necesito mostrarte.

Milo, algo fuera de lugar, asintió.

—Genial.

—

— ¿Lista?

Milo había abierto la puerta debido a que habían tocado. Llevaba una camisa de algodón de manga larga sin cuello color celeste, una especie de faldón que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas de color tinto. Tenía unas botas de cuero sintético que le rozaban las rodillas y el cabello arrebasándole los hombros por unos cuantos centímetros.

Milo asintió con la cabeza energéticamente. Camus sonrió y le ofreció el brazo como una parodia a los modales que en algún tiempo hubo para "Cortejar" a una chica.

— ¿Y a dónde vamos? —preguntó emocionada. Camus pareció pensárselo un poco antes de poner un dedo sobre su boca.

—Eventualmente lo verás.

Camus no dijo otra palabra, y Milo no preguntó otra.

El chico le abrió la puerta de las escaleras (esperando que a la chica no le importara caminar) y comenzaron a subir las escaleras en silencio. En ocasiones sus dedos se rozaban un poco. Y cada vez que eso sucedía, Milo sentía sus mejillas enrojecer.

Repasemos, no estaba haciendo nada malo, ¿verdad? Sus padres no tenían que saber que no estaba dormida, que estuvo en un jacuzzi y que estuvo consumiendo bebidas adulteradas. Tampoco debían saber lo del juego de la botella…

Ni de su aparente atracción hacia Camus.

Espera, ¿a eso se le llamaba atracción? Llevaban menos de cinco horas conociéndose. ¿Cómo eso sería posible?

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa conforme reflexionaba. Había algo en todo esto… que no encajaba.

No **encajaba**.

Le daban escalofríos de sólo pensar—o reflexionar, más bien—en el hecho de que estaba actuando tan naturalmente frente a algún desconocido.

—Llegamos —dijo Camus al tiempo que abría la puerta. Debajo de ellos se encontraba el techo y frente a ellos la mejor vista que Milo hubiera imaginado.

—Wow —no pudo evitar soltar de lo increíble que era.

Y no era para menos. La altura no era extensa, pero había un 70% del territorio cubierto por espesas matas de árbol (a los que Milo se había acostumbrado de pequeña) y eran iluminadas por la luz que residía dentro de las casa tras ellos. Dándole a las plantas la apariencia de que había vida dentro y no detrás de ellos.

El resto del paisaje se complementaba con el cielo totalmente despejado y una refrescante brisa de verano.

—Sabía que te gustaría —dijo el otro al tiempo que le indicaba un par de sillas en las que podrían sentarse. Conversaron un rato y después de eso Milo comenzó a sentirse terriblemente cansada.

—Perdona, debe ser el _Jet lag_ —dijo sin prestarle mucha (quizá nada) de importancia.

Y antes de darse cuenta, Camus le besó en la frente y le dedicó unas buenas noches. Ambos al tiempo que las luces se volvían oscuras y los sonidos distantes.

—

A la mañana siguiente, lo primero que despertó a la joven fue lo extranjera que se le hacía la sábana. Parpadeó un par de veces y se quejó con pequeños gemiditos, fruncía el ceño y alzaba un poco desestabilizada la cabeza; intentando atisbar algo que recordara de su actual situación.

Minutos después, cuando hubo recordado que estaba en un hotel y que…

Espera.

Espera.

¿Cómo había llegado hasta su cuarto?

 **¿Cómo había llegado hasta su cuarto?**

 **¿Cómo?**

Una nota en su mesita de noche le resolvió todas sus dudas.

" _Espero que hayas descansado muy bien. Me tomé la molestia de traerte de vuelta a tu habitación, espero que no te hayas molestado por eso._

 _El desayuno está servido a partir de las 8._

 _Camus."_

Sin saber muy bien por qué, una sonrisa se escurrió y se hizo camino a los labios de Milo, sintiendo una ola de estupidez—o al menos supuso que aquél sentimiento de que no estaba su estómago y una aprehensa anhelante era estupidez—recorrerla.

Dejó ahí mismo la nota y se cambió el faldón que se había puesto el día anterior por unos vaqueros. Y de la misma forma las botas por unos Converse. La blusa era ideal para casi cualquier ocasión así que se la dejó.

Tomó la llave de la habitación y checó una última vez la hora en el móvil para asegurarse de que estaba a tiempo de la barra desayunadora.

Cuando hubo bajado las escaleras se encontró con unas cuantas personas en el comedor, entre ellas destacaban demasiado Camus, Mii y sus amigos. Mii vestía el mismo uniforme que le había visto portar el día anterior, mientras que Camus llevaba ropas informales. Sus amigos, imitándole.

—Buenos días —saludó acercándose.

Estuvieron así platicando lo que pareció una hora—después de explicarle a Milo cómo funcionaba eso de la barra desayunadora—de manera amena, como si de verdad se conociesen de años.

Bueno, Milo no dudaba que entre ellos lo hacían, pero sólo recordar la primera impresión que había tenido sobre el lugar se sentía seriamente extranjera en aquella conversación, y recordar que sólo había llegado hace un poco más de doce horas no le daban un lugar con qué suavizar la caída de una piedra que se lanzaba en picada en su estómago, precisamente.

Estuvieron platicando durante unas cuantas horas más hasta que decidieron que era suficiente del descanso y fueron abandonando uno a uno la estancia, dejando a Camus y a Milo conversando.

— ¡Milo! —le llegó una voz a lo lejos que no pudo reconocer al instante.

Sorprendida, alzó la cabeza y la giró en diferentes direcciones, buscando el lugar de origen.

Cuando por fin hubo unos pequeños bracitos colisionando contra su cintura y una pequeña cabeza que se refugiara en su pecho, supo con ternura que quien estaba clamando por ella fuera su hermanita menor, Sonia.

—Sonia —sonrió de igual manera y le correspondió el abrazo.

— ¡Sonia! —se escuchó otro grito de dos voces al unísono en la lejanía que Milo reconoció como las voces de sus padres. Cuando ambos aparecieron en la entrada, observando a Sonia y a Milo abrazarse, se quedaron petrificados en sus lugares.

—Te dije mami,¡te dije que estaba aquí, que la había escuchado! —dijo la pequeña, sin soltar a su hermana mayor.

Pero ni el padre ni la madre respondieron a la niña. Ambos observaron a Milo, quien arqueó una ceja extrañada frente a tan extranjera observancia.

Aun así, decidió no dimitir el tema y le revolvió un poco el cabello a su hermana. — ¿Cómo les fue en el vuelo? ¿Y los exámenes de Sonia, cómo salió?

— ¡Dicen que mis pulmones están limpios ahora, y que ya se me quitaron todas las caries! —y abrió la boca para probar que su dentadura era extremadamente brillante. A lo que Milo sonrió nuevamente y la abrazó.

— ¿Están bien? —volvió a preguntar, esta vez, su tono de voz, demostrando un acento de preocupación—. Parece como si hubieran visto un fantasma.

Kardia no dijo nada. Se fue de la estancia, no sin susurrar algo a su esposa e ir hacia la recepción, y conversar un poco intranquilo con Mii.

Calvera se quedó pensando unos minutos, su mirada puesta en la nada. Después asintió a algo en el aire y se dirigió está vez a Milo, con la voz algo ronca.

—Tráete tu maleta de la habitación. Ya es hora de abandonar el hotel. ¿De acuerdo?

Milo asintió. Le dijo algo a su hermanita para que se le despegara y le dijo algo a Camus para que le ayudara con su maleta. Este asintió y se encaminó al elevador, guiando a madre e hijas consigo.

—

Si a su madre le incodaba su presencia, bien Milo sabía que la dama no podía ser más obvia. Había estado muy… tensa mientras salían en dirección fuera del hotel y sintió cómo su madre soltaba un hondo y bien justificado suspiro. Uno que no sabía la razón que le exigía soltarlo, y que tampoco parecía saberlo Sonia, quien, a los ojos de Milo, no parecía diferente de la forma de su madre pero parecía… ¿cómo decirlo? Más grande.

—Mamá, ¿ya me vas a decir qué es lo que te irrita de mi presencia? —¿y si se había enterado del juego de la noche pasada y se sentía asqueada? ¿Enfurecida de que su hija más recta hiciese semejante acto merecedor de oprobio?

Calvera, cuando las tres estuvieron en el auto, recargó la cabeza en el volante y, Milo pudo notar, parecía contener lágrimas.

—Pareces muy real —fue lo que dijo Calvera. Milo, aún más extrañada por lo que dijo su madre, no dejó que la confusa expresión en su rostro se hiciese menor.

—No te entiendo.

Calvera aspiro y espiró varias veces, sintiendo a las lágrimas formarse enormes en sus ojos. Recargó la cabeza en el volante y dejó que cayeran en su vestido.

—Milo, ¿cuánto tiempo pasó, según tú?

—Bueno… una noche.

La chica no pudo evitar que un escalofrío recorriese su espina dorsal al ver cómo su madre negaba dolorosamente.

—Claro que no, cariño. Fuimos al día siguiente, y el lugar estaba abandonado —la mujer tragó grueso, intentando que no se le quebrase la voz más de lo que lo hacía—. Milo, estuviste desaparecida durante dos años.

Justo en ese momento llegaba Kardia, tomando el asiento del co-piloto. Milo, después de un par de minutos, negó con la cabeza y soltó una risa nerviosa.

—Mamá, eso no es cierto. Anoche te llamé quejándome de la apariencia del lugar, _me respondiste que no era para tanto._

Calvera negó con la cabeza. Para confirmar su teoría, se giró a Sonia.

—Bebé, ¿cuántos años cumpliste la semana pasada?

— ¡Seis! —respondió la niña energéticamente, semi ajena al problema que asechaba la mente de madre, padre e hija mayor.

Milo volvió a negar la con la cabeza. Se giró a su padre.

—Papá, ya dile que deje de realizar aquél juego tan retorcido, que no me divierte en lo absoluto.

Su padre esta vez no se puso de su lado. Esta vez negó con la cabeza, y Milo sintió a la realidad golpearle duro en el estómago, y se permitió, al igual que su madre, llorar.

¿En dónde pudo estar todo ese tiempo?

* * *

—gem, 13 de enero de 2017—


	2. No toques…

Capítulo Segundo— No toques...

* * *

" _Intenta no tocar ningún espejo estando fuera. No querrás saber lo que sucede."_

Milo observaba distraída las gotas de lluvia golpetear ligeramente el vidrio empañado del asiento trasero. A veces, cuando estaba muy aburrida, delineaba lo que predecía como el trayecto de dichas gotas. A veces acertaba a, veces no. Como sea, no viviría siendo adivina. O de las gotas de lluvia. O siquiera por trazar caminos.

Al menos, eso se decía hace diez años, contando los que estuvo "desaparecida" como a su madre le gustaba decir, en pos de no nombrar la posibilidad de una situación más allá de su comprensión. Incluso, se atrevería a decir, sólo pensaba en aquello como un secuestro y las palabras primordiales para comenzar una pregunta: qué, cómo, cuándo, dónde y por qué.

Aunque, entre más se lo pensaba, más se daba cuenta de que no había demasiada diferencia entre su yo de ocho años y su yo de (de acuerdo a su fecha de nacimiento y no a las horas que llevaba contando que vivía) dieciocho años. Estaba aburrida, medio adivinaba los trayectos de las gotas; obviamente, con el paso del tiempo y gracias a las clases de física que en su tiempo recibió en la escuela, sus predicciones comenzaban a ser casi tan precisas que daba la impresión de que era ella quien les dirigía el camino.

Repentinamente, la voz de Camus había llegado a su cabeza.

¿Espejos? ¿Para qué habría de…?

El último semáforo que tendrían que cruzar antes de llegar a la casa de su abuela no le dio mucho tiempo para pensar. El trayecto restante no era lo que se decía "largo" por lo que no tenía "tiempo" para pensar.

Sonia parloteaba sobre lo lindo que quedaría el arcoíris finalizando la tormenta y lo emocionada que estaba porque se terminasen las vacaciones de verano, ya que en el próximo año se volvería cada vez más inteligente. Milo rodó los ojos y le sonrió con dulzura.

Inmediatamente, su atención se desvió a su madre, quien parecía haberse vuelto una con el tapizado y tenía la vista perdida en el camino. Sus manos, temblando pero sosteniendo firme el volante, como si temieran que, al igual que su hija mayor, fueran a desaparecer durante dos años.

Kardia estaba hablando con su niña más pequeña. Era de los adultos, quien aparentaba que la situación era no del todo extraña e intentaba que la nena no se diera cuenta del encuadre completo de lo sucedido. Le había sonreído a Milo y reído un poco con Sonia. Aunque cuando la chica observó atentamente, pudo notar una especie de turbancia en los ojos de una de las personas más importantes de su vida.

Nuevamente, sus pensamientos se dirigieron a predecir el rumbo de las gotas. Esta drivaría un poco a la izquierda y luego aumentaría su velocidad en un 304% y después …

—Llegamos —anunció la voz temblorosa de su madre, deteniéndose frente a la casona que le pertenecía a su abuela.

Milo suspiró. Repentinamente, sentía como si mil agujas se clavaran en su pecho al no reconocer la calle.

—Mamá, ¿qué le sucedió a la casa? —preguntó dándose cuenta de que la construcción, a pesar de tener el viejo buzón con los números recientemente pintados no reconocía en lo absoluto el edificio detrás de él.

—La abuela se… fue a un mejor lugar un mes después de tu desaparición y nos la dejó en herencia —le contestó su padre—. Creo que de entre todos nosotros, ella fue la más afectada.

Por alguna extraña razón, Milo no sintió ninguna opresión dentro de ella frente a tal noticia. ¿Cómo pudo despegarse de ella, cuando no podía recordar un verano que no se la pasase todo el tiempo alrededor de ella?

— ¿Eso quiere decir que vivimos aquí? —la pregunta resecó su garganta. Su madre evitó mirarla mientras asentía, su padre le abrió los brazos, diciéndole que no estaba mal permitirse ser débil.

— ¡Milo, Milo! ¡La lluvia te empapó el rostro! —al darse cuenta de las palabras de su hermanita menor, se apresuró a quitarse lo que sea que estuviese en su rostro, pues ni una gota le había caído. Derrotada, dejó salir un sollozo ahogado y tanto su respiración como su ritmo cardiaco aumentaron de forma drástica.

—Yo… fue mi culpa —no supo en qué momento los bracitos de Sonia le habían rodeado la cadera, en un pobre intento de reconfortarle. Tampoco supo con exactitud decir la clase de sensación que la embargo ser rodeada por su padre, o ver a su madre desde el otro lado del auto, intentando ser fuerte para ella.

—Tranquila, cariño. No fue tu culpa, ella ya tenía una edad muy avanzada —le decía su padre suavemente en el oído, acariciándole el cabello e intentando tranquilizarla.

Milo seguía sin sentir el dichoso nudo en el estómago o el impacto en la garganta. La falta de oxígeno o inclusive el dolor en el pecho. Sólo raudales de lágrimas eran quienes interpretaban lo que ella no podía sentir.

Porque no quería creerlo real. Porque no **podía** ser real.

Pero cuando vio el nuevo color y la aparente remodelación de la casa, pudo permitirse perder la respiración. No se lo creyó del todo, hasta que tocó el buzón. Hasta que con su dedo índice delineó la fina caligrafía con la que habían sido grabados en cobre y luego recubridos en oro los números que representaron en su tiempo a la residencia heredada de varias generaciones de su abuela.

No hasta sentir aquél 1431 en su mano. No hasta asegurarse que ése era el buzón.

No hasta que las lágrimas parasen.

—

Horas después, cuando su madre hubo aceptado que ella era algo tangible y no una aparición inexplicable, se permitió sonreírle con dulzura y agradecerle a Dios por haberla traído de vuelta.

Milo se encontraba con una taza de chocolate caliente quemándole las palmas, mientras observaba al fuego crepitar. Sentía que la cabeza le explotaría aún después de las dos pastillas de ácido acetilsalicílico que había consumido hace una hora y las cantidades obcenas de agua que había bebido. Sentía el aíre nocturno rozarle las piernas e intentar meterse por la pequeña cobija que había en sus hombros, queriendo meterse dentro de su ropa y queriendo robarle el calor corporal.

Habrá pasado ya buen rato desde que sus padres mandasen a Sonia a dormir. A ella no le habían replicado nada por querer pasarse en vela admirando el fuego vivir. Observándole bailar, hablarle en un extraño y tranquilizante lenguaje. Uno que sólo ella parecía comprender, que la hacía sentirse relajada.

El reloj de su celular marcaba las dos menos cuarto. Contra el ventanal se estrelló la primera gota del día. Pero ella no le pudo dar menos importancia, estando tan exhausta, no encontraba la forma de sentir algo. Frío, calor, tristeza. Una especie de sensación de surrealismo, una en la que ella observaba una película, una vida que no le pertenecía y que no vivía, la subrogaba y sometía.

Denominarle como un cascarón vacío era la mejor forma de explicar su situación.

— ¿Qué…? —ni siquiera podía ingeniarse algo qué preguntarle al mundo. Y en el momento en el que pensó que se volvería un robot autómata, un pensamiento surcó su mente.

" _Monachopsis."_

El hotel. ¿Qué era exactamente…? Es más, ¿podía considerarse un "lugar"? ¿O sería… un ente inexplicable?

La idea no le aterraba. En alguna parte de su vida, comprendió que no todo se puede explicar y que tal vez y había algo más alrededor de ellos. Sin embargo, lo que le aterraba de todo ese plano era no tener la certeza de que tendría respuesta a la incógnita que se le abría cuando se decía a sí misma, que Monachopsis, no era de humanos.

¿Fantasmas? Lidió una vez con uno, tenía cinco años, y la sensación de frío interminable no había sido presenciada estando cerca de Camus, Mii o de sus amigos.

¿Entonces… qué?

El fuego no pudo responderle eso. Y una sensación de déja-vù le invadió al saber que eso sólo comenzaba su velada. Por más que el día que ella había abandonado, era muy reciente.

—

Sonia estaba desayunando unos "Cheerios" al tiempo que le contaba a su mamá lo bonito que estaba el arcoíris el día de hoy. Al menos, eso es lo que podía decir de la conversación Milo desde el piso superior mientras se ponía los Converse y se decidía por no peinarse el cabello. Total, que un día no hacía daño.

Cuando su vista se concentró en el espejo recordó la voz de Camus advirtiéndole sobre esto el día anterior. ¿Por qué no habría de tocarlo? ¿Qué daño causaría?

Su perplejidad no pudo maximizar al ver que en vez de sus ojos, los de Camus le devolvían la mirada. Su cabello comenzaba a cambiar de tonalidad y sus rasgos se endurecían conforme el reflejo se metamorfoseaba. No pasó ni un minuto antes de que Camus le hiciera una pequeña reverencia a modo de saludo.

— ¿Qué…? —como acción reflejo, dio un paso atrás, buscando alejarse de quien la tuvo muy encantada hace dos días.

Camus no le respondió de inmediato.

—Vine a advertirte, Milo, que suceda lo que suceda, no salgas después del anochecer.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué…?

—No te lo puedo explicar, pero será arriesgarse si lo haces.

Milo no estaba satisfecha con esa respuesta. — ¿Por qué yo y no otra persona?

Y por la mirada indecisa de Camus, supo que él sabía lo que ella quería decir.

—No fui yo quien lo decidió, creéme —Milo se debatía si observarle herida o no creerle como él se lo pedía—. Yo no soy quien lo decide todo, no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto.

Milo se sintió llena de respuestas al instante.

—Entonces… la invitación, el juego, el quinto piso… todo eso… ¿fue un plan?

Camus pareció dubitarlo. No en el sentido de que no estuviese seguro de la respuesta, pero que lo estuviese de decírselo. —Eso no importa ahora, Milo. Sólo no salgas.

— ¿Tus…acercamientos hacia mí…lo eran? —no pudo evitar sentirse herida al pensar en la posibilidad de que sus pensamientos fuesen verdad.

—Milo, escúchame por favor.

La voz de Calvera se escuchó gritándole que bajara a desayunar y Milo se volteó a ver la puerta de su habitación por segundos, luego se giró a ver a Camus, aún herida por lo recién descubierto.

—No sé qué hora será en la que vives, o qué es lo que quieres, pero aquí ya amaneció y tengo otros asuntos por resolver. Con permiso.

Se levantó de su cama, dubitó unos segundos antes de dar zancadas hacia la puerta y cerrarla con un golpe seco.

Suspiró hondo un par de veces después de recargarse contra la madera. Aunque lo que habían pasado juntos, para ella equivalía a una noche, dos años fueron los que estuvieron viéndose, y el saber semejante traición de parte del otro… dolía. Y dolía demasiado.

El reflejo de Camus sólo suspiró y desapareció de ahí. Quizá, cuando Milo estuviese más tranquila, podría hacerla entrar en razón.

La chica, sin que hubiese podido evitarlo (o intentado evitarlo realmente), tenía un par de intrépidas lágrimas surcando sus mejillas, se las secó con el dorso de la mano apresuradamente y se apuró a bajar a desayunar.

—Perdonen la tardanza, estaba… buscando mi otro zapato —y señaló a su talón izquierdo, como si le hubieran preguntado que lo hiciera.

—

Mii organizaba unos documentos cuando escuchó a Camus acercarse, haciendo que su atención hacia los papeles se volviese nula.

— ¿Sucede algo?

Camus no la observó, casi parecía evadirla. —Dégel acaba de regresar de Europa. La reunión, aparentemente, duró menos de lo que nos había mencionado.

Mii, comprendiendo ahora la razón de la vibra extraña de su primo, asintió dubitante con la cabeza.

—Dijo que quería aquí a Milo antes del anochecer.

Mii no parecía lo suficientemente tomada por sorpresa como para satisfacer a Camus.

—Eso… ¿nos hará tomar medidas que no querías tomar?

Las palabras de Milo no abandonaban la cabeza de Camus.

— ¿Por qué ella?

Mii negó con la cabeza, en señal de que no sabía. Camus, enfadado, estrelló su puño contra la barra recibidora. Mii le fulminó con la mirada para que comprendiera que eso no se hacía. Aunque no trataba con un niño pequeño.

—

Su familia había decidido ir a cenar a un restaurante fuera, aunque Milo no lograba entender del todo la dinámica.

Como sea, había sido una linda cena: habían conversado, reído, rememorado viejas memorias y haciendo a Milo sentirse tal vez un poquito culpable por no estar ahí durante los dos últimos años.

Habían llegado a una parte de la cuidad en la que estaba una persona extrañamente vestida (encapuchada) fuera de un edificio público, sentado a los pies de una estatua a la que le faltaba brillo. Por el ángulo en el que estaba inclinada su cabeza, parecía estar muy interesado en lo que había en sus piernas: un enorme volumen de alguna clase de libro viejo, al menos eso podía deducir Milo por el color amarillento las hojas.

Se giró a su familia por si habían logrado ver lo mismo que ella… inútilmente, pues seguían enfrascados en la conversación, ajenos a la decoración.

Milo decidió darle otro vistazo a la estatua, y una pequeña parte de ella no se sintió sorprendida al ver que sobre el zócalo, donde debían colgar sus piernas, sólo estaba una inscripción aburrida.

Detuvo su paso. Sonia le miro y se le pegó a la cintura.

— ¡Milo, Milo! Ya casi llegamos a la casa, no te quedes parada o nunca llegaremos.

Cuando la más pequeña de sus hijas se hubo detenido, Calvera se detuvo a ver que todo estuviera bien con la mayor, pues parecía embargada por algo.

— ¿Todo está bien? —se apresuró a preguntar Kardia. Milo se congeló al verlo.

Detrás de él estaba el encapuchado. El pequeño escalofrío en el cuerpo de Kardia y el grito sofocado le dijeron todo a la chica.

— ¡Papá! —el encapuchado se había retirado caminando y comenzaba a alejarse de entre las sombras. Milo se adelantó a tapar los ojos de Sonia.

Calvera observaba impasible al lugar por el que se había retirado quien apuñalara a su esposo. Después de un minuto de duda, se giró a sus hijas.

—Regresen a la casa. Ahora.

Milo tuvo ganas de replicarlo, pero su madre se había quitado el tacón de sus zapatos despegándolo y había comenzado a correr. Milo se volvió a su hermana menor.

— ¿Tienes frío, Sonia? —la pequeña tembló en respuesta, a lo que Milo intentó sonreír con ternura y le entregó su chaqueta, mientras la cargaba y le contaba cosas al oído, con el fin de que se durmiera.

Y la niña se durmió en sus brazos en cuestión de segundos. A lo que Milo aprovechó y se fue al lugar donde su madre abandonara.

Sus ojos se abrieron enormes frente a lo que estaba frente a ellos:

Lo que separaba a su madre del encapuchado era un pequeño bebedero. Casi al momento en el que Milo apareció, el encapuchado dirigió su mirada a ella, y a Milo le dio un escalofrío al pensar en una idea no del todo disparatada; el encapuchado le sonreía.

Aunque no podía verla, supo que Calvera se había puesto pálida.

—Les dije que se fueran a la casa —fue el tono autoritario que les dirigió, Milo no respondió. No podía.

Frente a sus ojos, el encapuchado había puesto su mano en el recipiente cóncavo del bebedero, tensando a su madre.

Y después había desaparecido.

Calvera bajó la vista. Soltó un suspiro hondo. Al inicio Milo había creído que era de alivio pero, cuando sintió su vista en el mismo lugar de su madre, supo que era de resignación. Su pie pisaba un hilo que se perdía a cierta altura en la oscuridad. Y eso sólo podía significar una cosa. El sonido de un gatillo preparándose se lo confirmaba.

—Milo, no se los volveré a repetir —dijo Calvera mientras de un bolsillo sacaba las llaves y se las lanzaba al tanteo a su hija mayor, quien logró atraparlas dando un par de pasos a la izquierda.

—Pero…

—Milo, váyanse.

Milo se quedó donde estaba. Y deseó nunca hacerlo. Los sesos de su madre explotando en su rostro eran suficientes para cualquiera.


	3. …los espejos

Capítulo tercero—…los espejos.

* * *

Milo despertó en su habitación soltando un exhalo. Parpadeando, asustada, dejó salir un jadeo entre pulmonadas y soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa. ¿Qué fue lo que había…?

Observó a su lado. Sonia dormía apacible, su rostro encantado con una sonrisa y dedicado puramente a lo bueno que fuera en su sueño. Milo deseaba ser ella en aquellos momentos, ser capaz de… ser capaz de soñar cosas bonitas como las que seguramente su hermana lo hacía. Se salió de las cobijas y se puso unas pantuflas, disponiéndose a ir a la sala y despejar un poco su mente.

Aunque le dio mil vueltas a la sala y analizó otras mil lo que—según ella—acababa de ocurrir, no logró comprenderlo del todo. Si sus padres… si sus padres, habían… muerto, ella debería estarlo también, ¿no?

¿No?

Regresó a su habitación, dándose cuenta gracias a su teléfono que ya pasaban las dos de la mañana, abrió la puerta intentando no hacer ruido y de esa forma no despertar a su hermana… aunque no la cerró. Sus manos estaban demasiado tomadas por sorpresa como para hacerlo.

¿En dónde estaba Sonia?

Sus ojos recorrieron rápidamente la habitación. No había señas de su hermana. Si la nena se hubiese despertado, ella lo habría sabido, Sonia no era la persona más callada y silenciosa del mundo, por decirlo de alguna forma. Y dados sus análisis clínicos… bueno, tampoco podría permitirse ese lujo.

Su habitación estaba con seguro, además. Lo supo al intentar abrirla, en un ataque de pánico. Se regresó a su habitación y volvió a buscar. Seguramente la muy pilla debió meterse debajo de la cama… seguramente…

— ¡Milo, Milo! ¡Aquí, Milo!

…seguramente estaba dentro del espejo.

Milo, como alma que se llevaba el Hades, se acercó al espejo y parpadeó perpleja, buscando una explicación lógica. ¿Cómo pudo su hermana…? Miró el lugar en el que estaba dentro su hermana, le parecía muy familiar, casi podría estar segura de que…

Se le cortó la respiración. —Sonia —dijo, casi cuidadosa—, ¿cómo te metiste ahí? Sal, rápido.

—Te estaba buscando, y salió este tipo de cabello chistoso preguntándome por ti en el espejo —respondió la nena con una sonrisa inocente. Milo no cabía en sí de la sorpresa. ¿Camus? ¿Camus le había preguntado…?

—No importa quién haya preguntado por mí, Sonia, sal ahora. Es una orden como tu hermana mayor —aunque intentaba sonar autoritaria, su voz salía rota y temblante. La menor de las dos le observaba con curiosidad, después, a uno de los extremos de lo poco que se podía ver en el cuatro, por lo que debía estar observando cerca de la puerta, como pidiéndole a alguien permiso para acercarse. Esta persona pareció comprenderla, y Milo pudo escuchar pasos acercándose a donde su hermana estaba. No debió sentirse sorprendida al ver a la figura de Camus aparecer frente a ella, quien no parecía más feliz que ella con la presente situación. Milo le observó duramente, y Camus podía estar seguro de que ella quería asesinarlo, por no decir menos.

—Milo…

—Tú —interrumpió ella, no permitiéndole explicarse—. ¿Qué les hiciste a mis padres? ¿Por qué soñé que ellos…?

—Milo —bajó la mirada por unos minutos, intentando darse a explicar—, Milo… yo no le hice nada a tus padres. Te pido mis más sinceras disculpas por lo que sea que les haya sucedido.

—No pareces sentirlo.

—Estaba intentando advertirte, pero me encontré con tu hermana en la habitación. Le dije que se alejara del espejo, pero… lo atravesó —dijo él, cargando a la nena sólo porque ella le estaba berreando para que lo hiciera—. Es mejor que ustedes dos se queden ahí, es peligroso que te vengas…

— ¡Tengo que tomar a mi hermana de vuelta conmigo! ¡¿Cómo esperas que me quede aquí sin hacer nada?! —de no ser porque Sonia estaba presente, en ese mismo momento le hubiera soltado diez mil palabrotas al otro, y de no haber estado presente, se habría permitido ser débil y llorar al tiempo que le maldecía. Pero Sonia estaba, y eso volvía la situación aún más delicada como para que Milo sola pudiera manejarla.

—Milo, sé que estás enojada, yo también lo estaría. Pero tienes que entender que lo que yo estoy haciendo no es… algo que ves todos los días —se pasó la mano por el cuello, como si quisiera buscar las palabras adecuadas para explicar lo siguiente—. Mi tío llegó al hotel… es peligroso que vengas. Hay una forma de…

—Basta, Camus. Basta —le pidió la chica, Milo dirigió la mirada a Sonia, intentando tranquilizarse, y nuevamente, observó intranquila a Camus—. ¿Hay una forma de que puedas traer aquí a mi hermana?

—Sacarla por la entrada del hotel es peligroso — _exponiendo lo obvio_ —. Sin embargo, hay una opción, aunque es casi igual de peligrosa que la anterior y podría traerte graves consecuencias.

—Es la única familia que me queda, no hay nada que no haría por ella —se limitó a decir Milo, frente a las advertencias que el otro le precavía. Camus negó con la cabeza.

—Es mejor arriesgarla a ella que arriesgarte a ti, Milo. No tienes idea de tu importancia en…

—Si soy importante, ¡¿entonces qué diablos quieren de mí?! —Camus negó con la cabeza, indicándole que el problema no era él—. Olvida eso, ¡¿por qué ella no es importante?!

—Es más complicado de lo que parece. Sólo… espera hasta que tu reloj marque las 3:32, cuando eso ocurra, cuenta los segundos y en el instante en el que cambie a 33, es cuando te enviaré a tu hermana.

—No estoy preguntando eso, y me estás evadiendo, Camus. ¿Qué oculta el Monachopsis?

— ¿Qué no oculta? —fue la agria respuesta con la que se ocultó el otro.

—Milo, tengo sueño~ —se quejó repentinamente la nena, frotándose un ojo y bostezando entre los brazos de Camus. Milo la observó casi suplicante, y luego observó a Camus de la misma forma, rogándole que la salvara. Que la salvara ya.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo falta para la hora?

—Treinta y siete minutos.

Camus frunció el ceño. Se recompuso rápidamente, y posicionó en sus brazos a Sonia de tal forma que su rostro se escondiera en su cuello, para que estuviera más cómoda. La niña enriscó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del otro y comenzó a balbucear en sueños.

— ¿Cuántos años dijiste que tenía? ¿Tres? ¿Cuatro?

—Seis —respondió Milo, todavía fría—. Seis apenas una semana atrás. Aparentemente, dos años más de los que tenía conocimiento.

Camus se mordió un labio. Volvió a acomodar a la nena. —Tuviste suerte, Milo, pudieron haber sido más.

Y aquella frase no le hacía gracia a la chica. — ¿Más? Estás diciéndome… ¿qué por obra y gracia de algún ente… logré salir de ahí?

—No decía eso. Pero tu entrada al hotel no fue una coincidencia. Y créeme cuando te digo, que hice lo posible por aminorar el tiempo.

Milo soltó una risa amarga. — ¿"Hiciste" qué? ¿Me diste un reloj anti-tiempo? ¿Me pusiste algo en el desayuno?

—Te saqué al techo. Cada que un cliente nuevo llega ahí, se crea una burbuja de tiempo. La burbuja cuenta una hora hacia un año. Sé que estuviste ahí dentro por cinco… pero al haber salido antes de que se terminara el día… se redujeron las horas a la mitad de años. Aunque no lo creas, pudo haber sido peor, ahora mismo estás bien, y…

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —sin Sonia con consciencia, permitió que una lágrima surcara su rostro. Permitió que otras le siguieran. Se permitió hipar, respirar entrecortadamente; se permitió llorar—. Mi padre, mi madre, mi _abuela_ , ¡ellos no están bien! No tiene sen-sentido… no tiene sentido que estén… no… ¿por qué, Camus? Dímelo. Por favor.

Era difícil verla así, aunque Camus no había conversado demasiado con ella, le tenía estima. Y aunque lo que tuvieron fue muy… apresurado, por decirlo de alguna forma—y si lo que tuvieron fue realmente algo—, eso no hacía que el verla de esa forma, tan delicada, siendo tan segura de sí misma la noche anterior… era difícil intentar consolarla.

—Me gustaría, en verdad responderte, pero va contra las cosas que me han sido enseñadas. Si quieres seguir feliz con tu vida, no debes saberlo. Yo puedo hacer algo para que…

—No tengo otra opción que saberlo, Camus. Quien quiera que quisiera asesinarme, a mí o a mi familia, ya vio mi rostro. Estoy muy segura que sabe dónde vivo. ¿O me dirás que fuiste tú quien me trajo a mí y a mi hermana hasta aquí?

—En realidad, fueron Shura y Aioria. Ellos las protegieron, a ti y a tu hermana —de no estar muy ocupada intentando tranquilizarse, Camus estaba seguro de que le habría lanzado una mirada fulminante. En realidad, a pesar de que los ojos de la chica estaban evadiendo los suyos, sabía que odio refulgía en ellos.

»Antes de que se me pase el tema nuevamente, ¿cuánto tiempo falta para la hora que te indiqué?

Aunque seguía molesta con él, observó la hora nuevamente. —Diez minutos.

—Genial.

Milo observó al suelo de su habitación. Tenía ganas de contestarle mordazmente, pero se aguantó las ganas mordiendo uno de sus labios, muy fuerte, dejando que el sabor metálico de su sangre le inundara la boca. Camus la observó, pero no dijo nada. De todas formas, ¿qué podría decirle? ¿Que lo sentía mucho? Realmente, y aunque sonara muy descorazonado, aquellas personas no le importaban. Eran extraños para él, y no era de las personas que hacían lazos fácilmente, porque no tenía la oportunidad, más que nada. Sólo tenía a su prima, a su tío y a sus dos amigos. Además de eso, las personas iban y venían efímeramente a su vida, que casi ni parecía que hubieran cruzado en ella.

— ¿Lista? Creo que ya casi es hora —mencionó después de una eternidad. La chica observó la hora y asintió.

—Veinte antes de los 33.

—Perfecto, cuando marque las 33, te lanzaré a Sonia y la atraparás. ¿Comprendes?

—Diez…

Nueve…

Ocho…

Siete…

Seis…

Cinco…

Cuatro…

Tres…

Dos…

—Y…

— ¡Atrápala! —la lanzó procurando que su cabeza no tocara ningún borde del marco.

La niña estaba medio despierta, y asustada intentó asirse de lo primero que encontró. Mala decisión, puesto que Milo había ido dispuesta a recibirla…

— ¡No! —farfulló Camus por lo bajo, viendo el daño que se acababa de cometer. Se quedó observando estupefacto a Milo, que estaba dentro de su habitación, más pálida de lo que estuvo minutos antes, sosteniendo a una Sonia aún más pálida y de apariencia frágil que ella. Camus giró la cabeza, se dirigió rápidamente al espejo. Tocó la superficie fría y tuvo ganas de soltarle un puñetazo a su reflejo.

»Milo… temo informarte que él sabe que estás aquí.

Sacó a la chica de una ensoñación, pues prontamente alzó una ceja.

— ¿Él? —Camus asintió, no muy seguro de cómo planteárselo.

—Mi tío, el administrador del Hotel Monachopsis. Él sabe que estás aquí.

— ¡Camus, Camus! —lloró la niña bajándose de los brazos de su hermana y yéndose a esperar a que el extraño la cargara—. ¡Tuve miedo, perdóname!

El galo sólo le acarició la cabeza con dulzura, medio ido.

—No hay nada qué hacer, Sonia —se limitó a responderle. De igual forma, no hubiera podido hacerlo, puesto que unos golpes en la puerta le arrebataron la atención. Alzó a la nena en sus brazos—. Pasa, Mii.

—Mi padre te ordena ir, Milo —fue lo primero que dijo apenas prestando atención al interior de la habitación. Su tono era muy distante y frío, casi calculado. Milo sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal debido a eso, no estaba el timbre de alegría que recordaba de la chica, ni el brillo amistoso en sus ojos. Más parecía un robot autómata, estando preprogramada para decir lo que decía, para reaccionar como reaccionaba, para utilizar el tono de voz que utilizaba, para mirar lo que miraba, y para informar lo que informaba.

—Te acompañaré, Milo…

—No lo harás, Camus —mencionó Mii interponiéndose a la palabra de Camus—. Está enojado contigo, no querrás hablar con él ahora. Y si querías intentar ayudarla, créeme que eso sólo lograría enfurecerlo —ahora sí parecía sentir algo, aunque era un leve y mandón tono de advertencia y era dirigido a alguien que no era Milo, le producía hasta cierto punto alivio, alivio de que las personas que había conocido ahí dentro eran reales—. Por favor, Milo, sígueme.

La chica observó con indecisión a Camus. Él no la observó, limitóse a abandonar a Sonia en su cama y ponerle una frazada, el frío era demasiado para la pequeña que había comenzado a temblar, y sentir algo que calentaba le era gratificante. Sin más opciones por elegir, Milo soltó un suspiro y esperó a que el mal trago de realidad pasara por su estómago, antes de armarse de valor y asentirle a Mii.

Caminaron por todo un pasillo del cual Milo era ajena, pero que parecía ser parte de Mii, pues esta casi parecía caminar totalmente distraída. Llegaron al tan esperado elevador y Mii presionó un botón. Había un silencio que Milo no estaba dispuesta a llenar, y que la otra chica parecía apoyar su decisión. Cuando se bajaron de ahí, siguieron caminando por otro par de pasillos largos, lo cual comenzaba a marear en cierta forma a la foránea.

—Llegamos —finalmente mencionó Mii, parándose al lado de una puerta. Tocó un par de veces, antes de abrir la puerta—. Pasa, Milo. Quiere hablar contigo.

Milo asintió con la cabeza, aunque ya no la observó, sus ojos estaban concentrados en intentar dilucidar lo que había detrás de aquella, aunque no era muy difícil ya que estaba totalmente abierta.

— ¿Hola? —aunque sabía que, obviamente, alguien había dentro, en la penumbra de la habitación no podía estar segura qué sería lo que le saltaría. Es decir, no que el tío de Camus fuera una criatura mística, o que pareciera alguien… uh, indecente, pero no le reconfortaba nada el temor que parecían profesarle tanto Mii como Camus y la forma en la que eran tan precautivos a todo lo referente a él no ayudaba en aminorar nada su tensión y…

—Relájate, niña, no te asesinaré. Ése trabajo, ciertamente, no es el que me corresponde —dijo de repente una voz que logró captar enseguida, provenía del área de bar, donde estaba un hombre de cabellos de una extraña sombra verde, lentes de estilo antiguo, sirviéndose un trago. Cuando sus ojos y su cerebro hicieron conexión, sintió cómo su respiración se cortaba y sus uñas inconscientemente se encajaban en sus palmas.

—U-Usted…

—Realmente, no sé qué es lo que me temes, _Milo_. Es la primera vez que nos conocemos en persona, y a decir verdad no tengo una apariencia ofensiva, ¿o sí?

Las palabras no querían salir de los labios de Milo. Es cierto. No le conocía. Sólo podía predecir quién y cómo era debido a lo anteriormente analizado gracias a la actitud de Camus y de Mii. Pero no había escuchado su nombre, a excepción de una vez, aunque no lo recordaba. No había escuchado hablar de él. No sabía nada de él.

—Sé que quiere algo de mí, de otra forma no hubiera tomado ninguna de las medidas que tomó —limitóse a responder. Dégel rodeó el área de bar y comenzó a acercarse a ella. Milo, instintivamente, retrocedió al mismo paso que el mayor. Tuvo que parar, obviamente, cuando su espalda chocó contra un muro. No sabía cuánto agradecía a Dégel el que se hubiera detenido en una distancia prudente.

—Necesito que hagas algo por mí, sí. No te lo negaré. Eres la única capaz de hacerlo, y tienes razón, es importante, y por eso he tomado las medidas que, como ya mencionaste, tomé —asintió, dándole un sorbo a su bebida—. Aunque déjame explicártelo todo con lujo de detalles, Milo. No me catalogues como el maléfico villano sin antes dejarme darte a conocer mi versión de la historia, ¿qué opinas?

— ¿Qué tiene usted por contarme? —no se molestó en preguntar cómo conocía su nombre, si era tan omnipotente como Camus le temía, debería tener sus maneras de arreglárselas con sus secretos.

—Verás, Milo. Tú tienes un linaje muy especial, uno del cual tus padres ignoraban. O bueno, realmente no lo hacían… del todo. Hay algo especial en ti, que hace que te necesite.

— ¿Qué… es eso especial en mí?

—Divinidad.

— ¿Divinidad?

—Eso. Ocurre que tú naciste en un punto específico de la historia, en el cual hubo, a varios millones de años luz, la explosión de una estrella. Obviamente nadie sabe y es muy probable que nadie sabrá de esto, la luz tarda realmente años en viajar. La estrella bajo la que naciste, Antares, fue ésa misma la que explotó.

Milo negó con la cabeza. —Sigo sin comprenderlo, señor.

—Qué tiene que ver la explosión de una estrella con un destino, ¿no es así? Dime, Milo, ¿crees en el destino?

— ¿Destino?

—Destino.

—Supongo que después de todos los acontecimientos que han sucedido en los últimos días, no creo que me quede otra alternativa.

—Soy lo suficientemente impertinente como para suponer que sabes que tus padres fueron asesinados.

—Pero su impertinencia es acertada.

—Bueno, supongo que… viste lo que era capaz de hacer.

— ¿Teleportarse?

—O… creo que mi impertinencia acertó mal. Viste con tus ojos, no con tu intuición ni con tus otros sentidos.

— ¿A qué se refiere?

—Es imposible para una figura el trasladarse de un espacio a otro sin antes haber cruzado una línea rectilínea, creí que a las personas eso le enseñaban en la primaria.

— ¿Hacerse invisible?

—Te preguntaré mejor, ¿has notado alguna cualidad especial del edificio? ¿Algo que… te haga sentir, ligera pero insistentemente, que estás fuera de lugar?

Milo no tuvo que pensar demasiado su siguiente respuesta. — ¿Habilidad de manipular el flujo del tiempo?

—Eso me temo. Hay un porcentaje de 0.00001 por ciento de personas con aquella habilidad. Yo soy una de ellas, por supuesto —dijo, sin darle demasiada importancia. Después de tomar una pausa, añadió—. Tú eres una de ellas, Milo. Pero tu habilidad no es esa, no precisamente la de manipular al tiempo.

— ¿Manipular al tiempo pero no manipular al tiempo? Es lo más coherente que he escuchado en mi vida —no pudo evitar que el sarcasmo saliese de su boca.

—Tu habilidad no manipula al tiempo, pero está relacionada a él. Ahí es cuando la estrella interviene.

— ¿Qué cosa? ¿El que una estrella haya explotado en el momento en el que yo nací me hace una especie de… de señora del tiempo o algo así? Muchas personas nacieron ese día, y le aseguro que alguien además de mí nació en ese mismo segundo.

—No en ese microsegundo, Milo. Y lo que a ti te ocurrió no le funcionaría a ninguna otra persona que no tuviera antecedentes como los tuyos. ¿Sabías que tu abuela era un puente entre el mundo de los vivos y de los muertos?

— ¿Cómo sabes de…?

— ¿Sabías de la primera mujer de tu árbol genealógico paterno, sabías de lo que ella era capaz? Yo te conozco desde antes de que nacieras, Milo. Puedo controlar el flujo del tiempo, y te digo que las personas con las que contacto tienen poderes semejantes a todo lo que te relato. Relacionado a lo que las personas normales no resistirían.

— ¿Lo que las personas normales no resistirían?

—Sólo si tienes una mente fuerte sobrevivirás a esto, Milo. Sobrevivirás a este mundo. Y no me refiero por las cosas oscuras, los "demonios" como la gente les llama. Me refiero a lo angelical, me refiero a lo humano. Me refiero a la verdadera faceta de los humanos, no lo que te cuentan los noticiarios, no asesinatos, no violaciones, no robos… esas cosas son una cobertura que todo lo que la humanidad realmente esconde. Nosotros, que nacemos con estas habilidades, tenemos una mente fuerte.

Milo no sabía en qué momento Dégel se había acercado demasiado, pero estaba a veinte centímetros de distancia, sentía el ligero olor a vino hacerle cosquillas en el cuello. Cerró los ojos, intentando que toda aquella información se metiera en su cabeza, pero su cerebro parecía no procesarla.

—Cada vez me siento más confundida.

—Y yo menos motivado a decirte lo que necesitaba decirte.

— ¿Eh?

—Como has de haber supuesto, te llamé para realizarte una propuesta.

Milo negó con la cabeza. — ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

Dégel sonrió, y acercó peligrosamente su rostro al de la chica. —Quiero que concibas un heredero conmigo.

— ¿Y qué sucede si me niego? —dijo Milo, preparando sus manos por si había necesidad de alejar al hombre de ella.

—Morirás.

* * *

Si se encuentran un bbcode, lo lamento, no le di una limpieza muy buena; teniendo en cuenta en que es fic mudado y que me da flojera hacerlo cada tanto. Hace dos días esta historia cumplió un año, y me di cuenta de lo floja que me hice para escribir, así que quiero cambiar eso.

Si alguien está interesado, puede buscar la historia en el sitio original (Saint Seiya Yaoi) ahí tengo más información respecto a la historia, y de la misma forma se verá mejor, lo aseguro.


	4. Dejar de respirar

Capítulo cuarto— Dejar de respirar.

* * *

― ¡Milo, Milo!

Debieron haber pasado horas, quizá dentro de aquella gran piscina antes de que escuchara la vocecita de Sonia llamarle desde el exterior de la alberca. Difícilmente pudo hacerlo, estaba debajo del agua y estaba boca arriba, tocando fondo. Ausente, había observado al aire abandonarla poco a poco en forma de burbujas, y realmente no tenía forma de describir lo reconfortante que había sido la sensación durante aquellos cincuenta segundos que había durado. Sentía que necesitaba dejar de respirar, dejar de pensar, dejar de ser ella misma. Sentía que necesitaba irse a otro lado, a otro lugar que no la quisiera viva para matarla.

La realidad era que no podía. Estaba atrapada dentro de aquél gran hotel, dentro de aquél hotel que no tenía definición precisa del tiempo.

Cuando su hermana le llamó por una tercera vez, decidió que era suficiente tortura para la menor y, soltando unas últimas burbujas se impulsó los escasos cuatro metros que le separaban de la superficie e inhaló profundo, se quitó el agua de los ojos y se acercó a la orilla en donde suponía que se encontraba su hermana, aparentemente preocupada de que se quedara dentro del lugar.

― ¿Qué pasa, Son?

―Estaba preocupada por ti ―predecible―, no respirabas ahí abajo, y ya llevabas mucho tiempo ―la menor dejó salir un jadeo de sorpresa, como si se diera cuenta de algo―. ¡Ah! ¿Acaso eres una sirena?

Milo sonrió maquiavélica. Observó a sus piernas, como si sopesara contarle a su hermana sobre su realidad mítica, y que tenía branquias que le ayudaban a respirar y una cola para nadar.

―Quizás.

―Recuerdo que había una serie en la que chicas se transformaban en sirenas apenas tocaban el agua ―mencionó pensativa la nena―. ¿Es por eso que nunca te metes al mar cuando vamos? ¿O a las piscinas en general?

Milo se lo pensó unos segundos mientras observaba sus manos que se sostenían de la barda.

―No tienen nada que ver, Sonia. Pero sí tengo un secretito.

 _Uno que desearía no tener._

― ¿Y me lo dirás? ―preguntó la nena emocionada. Milo negó varias veces con la cabeza, como si fuera realmente un enorme secreto lo que le escondía a su hermana, o como si realmente se lo sopesara y fuera a soltarlo si la niña jugaba bien sus cartas y la exhortaba a decírselo.

Aunque en realidad no es que no quisiera decírselo, es que no sabría si entendería. Ni ella misma lo hacía, no podía esperar que su hermana menor, su [i]pequeña[/i] hermana, lograra comprenderlo.

―Cuando seas adulta te lo diré ―le respondió finalmente, guiñándole un ojo.

―Pero tú no eres adulta ―apuntó la niña, haciendo que se mordiera un labio, recordándose que no podía pasar por alto que era una niña muy lista. Es cierto que no era adulta, pero… auch. El que una infanta de casi seis años se lo recordara de forma tan evidente… era algo que definitivamente no veía todos los días, ni que vería muy seguido. Si no hubiera pasado dos años encerrada ahí, y se hubieran sentido como apenas cinco horas, quizá sería adulta ahora.

―Lo sé, pero es algo que no comprendes hasta que eres adulta ―insistió. Después de eso Sonia pareció sentir cómo todo tenía sentido ahora.

― ¿Eso significa que tú tampoco lo entiendes?

Milo se sintió entristecer. ―Qué lista.

Los ojos de Sonia brillaron. ―¿Eso quiere decir que me lo dirás?

Milo negó, cómo desearía que las cosas fueran tan sencillas como hacer fuerza y salirse de la alberca para dirigirse a su habitación, secarse y pensar en lo que haría durante la siguiente hora.

Qué destino tan cruel el que tenía.

― ¿La necesitas? ―preguntó Mii entrando y mostrándole una toalla. Algo sorprendida por la pregunta de la chica de cabellos castaños, arqueó una ceja, pero después de unos segundos de observar el instrumento asintió con la cabeza y la tomó después de que la otra se lo ofreciera―. Papá me dijo que estabas aquí, así que decidí traerlo, por si lo necesitabas.

―Muchas gracias por ofrecerte ―asintió mientras comenzaba a secarse. Seguía sin acostumbrarse del todo a la situación en la que parecía encontrarse, todo era… demasiado surreal para ella, y sentía que no había una forma correcta de explicarlo con palabras.

―Oh, no te preocupes por eso. Creí que necesitaba disculparme.

― ¿Uh, por qué?

―Bueno, sé que fui algo grosera anoche contigo. Me siento terriblemente avergonzada por eso ―Mii negó con la cabeza, como si realmente no hubiera forma de perdonarse a sí misma. Milo le hizo gesto de que no le tomara mucha importancia.

―No hay de qué preocuparte, apuesto a que la situación en la que te encontrabas no te daba espacio a pensar en mucho, ¿a que sí?

Mii negó con la cabeza, esta vez sonriendo. ―Estaba un poco molesta con mi primo, papá le dijo que no cometiera tonterías, y aunque a mí no me gustaría verte en una situación como en la que estás ahora… tampoco me hago a la idea de que Camus deba ser tan egoísta.

Milo se secó el cabello. ―Todos tenemos derecho a ser un poco egoístas, no me sorprendería si tú también lo fueras.

―El ayudar a papá con todo lo que puedo es mi propia forma de ser egoísta, lo admito ―rio un poco―, sin embargo, una cosa es un egoísmo como el mío y otra es el egoísmo como el que tuvo Camus. Entiendo… que te haya cachado afecto, yo también lo hice, pero y aunque la situación en la que ahora estás no es muy idónea, hay que admitir que… no hay nada que te espere allá, y que lo que hizo Camus fue bastante temerario, y estúpido.

―Lastimosamente ―musitó medio ida, repentinamente dejando de secarse el cabello―. Creo que algún día me acostumbraré a esto, todo sigue siendo muy nuevo para mí, y la situación es lo suficientemente fantástica como para poder pensar claramente. No me sorprendería si alguien llegara y me dijera que los poderes de uno de ustedes es capaz de regresar el tiempo y como se la pasó dormido por más tiempo que el acostumbrado nos volvimos a la época medieval.

―El poder de Aioria es ese, pero no funciona de esa manera precisamente ―la castaña reprendió una risita, puesto que Milo parecía tomárselo bastante a la ligera, a pesar de su situación―. De cualquier forma, para lo que necesites, puedes venir conmigo y preguntármelo.

―Te agradezco, por todo.

En respuesta, la castaña le sonrió y le mencionó que estaría en el primer piso, por si necesitaba cualquier cosa. Milo asintió y se dirigió a la salida, en dirección contraria a la de la otra, en dirección a su antigua habitación.

Ahí dentro encontró todas sus cosas. No debería sorprenderle, después de todo, pensó para sí en lo que sacaba un poco de ropa de uno de los cajones, la habían localizado, y se sabían su biografía de memoria. Cuando se hubo puesto toda la ropa, decidió que pasaría un rato al lado de Mii. En parte quería ir con Camus, pero seguía resentida con él por haberle escondido todo lo que le escondió, y haber hecho como si la información meramente no existiera.

Mii aunque también le escondió cosas, no estaba tan involucrada en el asunto como su primo, aparte de que no era su culpa, Milo estaba segura de que a pesar de lo tenebroso que pudiese sonar su padre, ella debía quererle… a su manera. No era su culpa, y Milo no le diría lo contrario sólo por la situación en la que ahora se encontraba. La chica no se lo merecía.

Cuando llegó al primer piso y pasó por el comedor, no le sorprendió ver a Camus jugar con su hermana. No es que tuviera en su mente, impreso el que Camus era muy bueno con los niños, y tampoco se le veía la actitud de serlo. Sin embargo, parecía más como si fuese una forma de intentar redimirse. Como si hacerse cargo de que nada le pasase a su hermana menor fuese su disculpa.

El otro la notó cuando pasaba de largo el comedor. Quiso hacerle señas de que se acercara, pero se encontraba tan envuelto con la menor que no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo. Bien. Que supiese que no iba a lidiar con él en esos momentos. Le serviría de lección, y Milo estaba más que dispuesta a practicarle la ley del hielo aunque el otro insistiese en que era una reverenda tontería.

Llegó a la recepción, donde encontró rápidamente a Mii redactando un documento con una pluma de fuente. Se le quedó viendo extrañada. ¿Durante cuántos años estuvieron ahí dentro?

Mii alzó la vista cuando sintió su presencia y le sonrió. ―Hola ―saludó, y continuó escribiendo. Milo sintió como si le estuviera interrumpiendo en su trabajo y se balanceó entre sus pies.

―Hola. Quería ver si… ¿te interesaba conversar un poco?

La castaña pareció pensarlo un poco, y después de ello asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió nuevamente, dejando la pluma en una especie de mueble antiguo del que Milo no le preguntaría.

― ¿De qué quieres conversar?

―Me gustaría… saber de tu infancia. Quiero decir… no siempre fuiste la persona que ahora eres. Y… em… eso, no creo que hayas venido de la nada… ¿o sí?

Mii rio despreocupadamente, y negó con la cabeza. ―Tienes razón, no vine de la nada. Nací, al igual que todos los seres humanos. Mi madre era… no la recuerdo muy bien ahora, han pasado tantos años que es difícil imaginarme su rostro. Era 1706 cuando nací. No fui la primera hija, afortunadamente, ya que como te deben decir en los libros de historia, el no poder concebir un hijo era un oprobio. Mi hermano era idéntico a papá, pero más curioso, y más irresponsable, por supuesto.

―Dégel… es francés, ¿no?

La otra chica asintió. ―Sí, pero mamá no lo era. Su familia, aunque venía de una casa noble, era de Rusia. Papá dijo que no le importaba, mamá era la tercera hija; creo que papá se sintió atraído más por su intelecto que por su aparente belleza, no lo recuerdo del todo. Se la había encontrado en un bosque, recitando viejas canciones sobre primavera y esperanza. Las únicas que logran que vivir en un lugar tan helado como Rusia no sea tan difícil.

»Le preguntó su nombre, asustándola, y mamá se había disculpado en un rápido y fluido francés que papá no se podía creer que no fuese nativa. Después se presentó, y le pidió su nombre. Mamá estaba asustada, creía que iría con su padre y le diría que se había escapado de nuevo.

Milo arqueó una ceja. ―¿Entonces tu madre no gustaba mucho de su casa?

Mii le negó. ―Era muy bien tratada, pero no se sentía a gusto en su propia casa.

La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza.

―Por supuesto. Continúa, por favor.

―Estuvieron caminando durante un par de horas en el bosque, y al final del día, papá estaba en la puerta de la casa de mamá, pidiéndole a su padre que le permitiera casarse con ella. Mi abuelo los había observado con algo de recelo, pero al final había accedido. Aunque yo no estuve ahí, la boda había sido maravillosa, mamá estaba más hermosa que la propia princesa de Rusia.

Milo notó cómo la mirada de Mii se obscurecía. ―Mi hermano… cuando papá les habló sobre lo que era, y la misión que él tenía, mi hermano se enojó con él. En ese entonces yo tenía seis años. Se fue del edificio, y mamá quiso ir por él, aunque papá sabía que ella era quien estaba más furiosa de los dos. Papá no esperaba que ninguno de los dos volviera, casi parecía que sabía que eso sucedería. No fue tras ninguno de los dos.

La castaña alzó la vista de su escritorio (Milo no había notado el momento en el que Mii había decidido que la madera era mucho más interesante que ella.) y le sonrió.

―Sé que eso no es lo más… alegre, pero en cierta forma es lo único que puedo decirte de mi infancia. Camus nació un año después de mí, mi tía murió dando a luz. Y aunque papá le pidió que se lo dijera muchas veces, Sera nunca le dijo quién era el padre. Será instinto de hermano mayor, pero él la estuvo cuidando toda su vida, y no quería que nada le pasara. La amaba quizá más que a mamá, y cuando murió estuvo muy deprimido.

Milo sintió como si estuviera interponiéndose en algo que no debería. Claro que el que Mii le hablara sobre aquello era hasta cierto punto reconfortante, y no tenía forma de agradecerle aquella confianza. Se acercó a la chica y le abrazó. Mii se sintió tomada por sorpresa por el gesto, pero después de unos segundos le regresó el abrazo y le sonrió.

―Gracias por contarme esto ―habló la pelirroja. Estuvieron un segundo en silencio hasta que escucharon unos pasos acercarse a ellas.

―Alicia, ¿tienes tiempo para una partida de ajedrez? ―se escuchó la voz de Dégel. Ambas se separaron y Mii negó con la cabeza.

―Sigo ocupada con unos documentos. ¿No está disponible Shura? Escuché que quería una revancha de la última vez que le ganaste ―sonrió ladina, recordando el rostro del español al tiempo que este fingía que no le molestaba que le hubieran ganado de una forma tan patética.

Dégel negó con la cabeza. ―No los encuentro por ningún lugar, ni a Shura ni a Aioria.

Mii pareció pensativa, y después de unos segundos de estar así se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a Milo.

― ¿Crees que puedas ir con papá en lo que termino de hacer estos? No tardo mucho.

Milo asintió con la cabeza. Después se dirigió al adulto, quien le observaba con una sonrisa que buscaba tranquilizarla y señalaba una mesa cercana, donde ya estaba puesto un juego. A Milo le daba la sensación de que sabía que, si bien era probable que su hija no accediera a jugar una partida con él al menos Milo lo haría. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, así que intentó quitarse ese pensamiento de la mente.

―Dime, Milo, ¿haz jugado ajedrez?

La chica asintió con la cabeza. ―Fui campeona de ajedrez en la primaria.

La sonrisa de Dégel pareció ensancharse con ello.

―La primaria lo hace todo tan sencillo. Veamos qué tan buenas son tus habilidades, ¿qué te parece?

―Suena perfecto para mí.

* * *

Lo mismo que en el anterior, si encuentran un bbcode raro, mis disculpas. Estoy 70% segura de que en este capítulo sólo había uno.

Aquí ya medio le estoy dando un backstory a Mii, así como a Camus y a Dégel. No se confundan, Dégel no siente ninguna clase de atracción hacia Milo, no es lo que parece. Espero que sea demasiado obvio quiénes son tanto la madre como el hermano de Mii. Hay personajes de Next Dimension, Lost Canvas, Omega, Saintia Sho y también Milo que es de LoS, así que sólo hay de dos. Los demás personajes son de la saga clásica y su diseño es más parecido al manga que al anime (Aioria, Shura), y habrá más próximamente. Estoy emocionada porque por fin veo que la historia va a un punto, cuando originalmente sólo iba a ser un regalo de noche de brujas (basado en un sueño, cabe destacar).

Me despido, y hasta que vuelva a actualizar en el otro foro.

¡Chau!


	5. Harta

**Advertencia:** Este capítulo contiene Dub-Con... o eso creo, no estoy del todo segura.

* * *

Capítulo Quinto― Harta.

* * *

Milo se encontraba recostada en su habitación. Estaba viendo al techo, el cual no tenía mucho para decirle. En realidad, no es como que el techo pudiese decirle mucho, simplemente… simplemente estaba ahí, presenciando su falta de voluntad para hacer algo más.

Llevaba ya dentro del hotel al menos dos semanas, y lo único que quería ahora era irse de ahí. No es que las personas ahí fuesen malas, en realidad, Aioria y Shura adoraban conversar con ella cuando podían, y se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo posible con Mii o incluso se la pasaba jugando ajedrez con Dégel, quien realmente era un reto para ella. Lo que decía era cierto, era buena jugando ajedrez, incluso el francés se lo elogiaba, diciendo que nadie había podido aguantarle más de cinco minutos una partida; sin embargo, nunca lograba vencerle.

―Sé que preguntarlo es un poco fuera de lugar, pero siento curiosidad. ¿Puedo? ―inquirió hace tres días, mientras le comía un caballo. Dégel sonrió al ver lo que había hecho la chica, pero no se quejó de ello.

―Pregunta.

―… ¿cuándo tendremos que…? ―gesticuló con las manos, dándole a entender que no quería decirlo en voz alta. Decirlo en voz alta quería decir que estaba de acuerdo con ello; y aceptar su destino no era lo mismo que aceptarlo, por más que se parecieran. Dégel no la observó, estaba muy concentrado en dejarla en jaque. Milo maldijo por lo bajo, y segundos después Dégel le observó como si escrudiñara dentro de su alma con sus ojos.

―Cuando te encuentres fértil. Sé que la idea no te agrada, así que planeo que sea la menor cantidad de tiempo posible ―aseguró acomodando sus piezas de nuevo. Milo también tenía ganas de otra partida, así que comenzó a imitarlo―. A mí tampoco me atrae mucho la idea, aunque no te lo parezca. Eres… muchísimo más joven que yo. Va contra mi ética. Sin embargo… es necesario.

Milo asintió con la cabeza, comprendiendo de lo que hablaba. Como ella tenía las piezas blancas, tomó el primer movimiento. Avanzó uno de sus peones y después bajó la vista.

―Es… todavía muy surreal toda la situación. No me imagino… ni siquiera sé que hago aquí.

Dégel no intentó reconfortarla. Milo no esperaba que lo hiciera de todas formas. Simplemente continuaron jugando; era su forma de entablar una conversación. La chica estaba hasta cierto punto agradecida de que el otro no hiciera muchos comentarios, o intentara sacarle conversación. Milo sentía que si intentara sacarle conversación, era porque sentía pena por ella; y no quería que nadie sintiera pena por ella.

Milo cerró los ojos. Probablemente Dégel supiera que estaba en el periodo de ovulación. Estuvo toda la semana pidiéndole ayuda a Mii con la lavandería, obviamente debería saber algo (de alguna forma, seguía teniendo suficiente pena como para no atreverse a decírselo a nadie más; y le agradaba la idea de no tener que rendir cuentas con nadie en ese aspecto). Pero todavía no quería irse. Necesitaba dejar de pensar. Tranquilizarse.

Escuchó que tocaron la puerta. Le dijo que podía pasar. Por la puerta se asomó Mii, medio sonriéndole, medio nerviosa.

―Papá quiere que vayas con él.

Milo asintió con la cabeza y tragando saliva se decidió a levantarse de la cama. Mii le sonreía, y Milo casi podía ver que lo hacía por su bien, algo que le agradeció y en parte la puso más nerviosa con todo el aspecto.

―Gracias por avisarme.

Mii pareció querer decir algo, pero no pudo, así que se limitó a gesticular con la cabeza. Milo cerró la puerta detrás de ella, y sin pensarlo realmente, se encaminó a la recámara de Dégel. Sólo había estado ahí una vez, cuando llegó para quedarse definitivamente. Decidió no darle demasiadas vueltas al sentimiento que se apoderaba de su pecho, a la especie de claustrofobia que comenzaba a formarse.

Llegó a la habitación y tocó un par de veces. Después de anunciar que entraría procedió a abrir la puerta y cerrarla casi de inmediato. Se encontró a Dégel leyendo Crimen y Castigo en uno de los sillones que había. Cuando entró el otro alzó la vista y le sonrió ligeramente. Dejó el libro de lado y se encaminó al pequeño bar que había al otro lado de la habitación, el cual Milo recordaba ligeramente.

― ¿Quieres vino? ―preguntó; notando cómo su garganta estaba seca, la chica asintió con la cabeza. Dégel sacó dos copas, tomando una botella que ya había sido abierta. Milo se acercó a él un poco temblorosa y aceptó la copa que le ofrecía. Bebió un par de sorbos con evidente rapidez antes de decidir que debía esperarse un par de minutos antes de volver a beber―. No tienes por qué estar nerviosa.

Milo observó a su copa. ―Es… nunca… sólo tengo dieciséis… es… ―cerró los ojos, intentando tranquilizarse. Dégel pareció notar que se agitaba cada vez más.

―Tranquila, te digo que no tienes de qué preocuparte. No es… ―su discurso se vio interrumpido por un par de toques en la puerta. Arqueó una ceja, pero dándole un par de palmadas en el hombro a la chica y asegurándole de que todo estaba bien, se acercó a la puerta―. ¿Camus, qué sucede? ―inquirió, con el timbre suave.

Camus no le respondió, simplemente avanzó dentro de la habitación y se plantó delante de Milo, quien tenía el corazón latiéndole en la garganta.

―Milo, no puedes hacer esto.

La chica tuvo ganas de darle la razón, sin embargo seguía sintiéndose herida con él. Era Camus quien la había metido en todo aquél embrollo, al no haberle hablado sobre lo que ocurría. Al… al haberle dado la ilusión de que había algo entre ellos. La chica se tomó lo que quedaba de su vino (lo cual no era mucho, Dégel en realidad no le sirvió lo que se dice toda la copa) y le fulminó con la mirada.

―No te incumbe, Camus.

―Milo, entiende, esto…

―Camus. No. Estoy harta ―comenzaba a sentir el vino asentarse en su estómago. Observó al suelo, e inconscientemente hizo puños sus manos. El enojo en su rostro había sido reemplazado rápidamente por resignación―. No puedes decirme que no puedo, lo que yo haga es mi problema.

Camus pareció herido. Milo decidió ignorarlo.

―Vete. Ahora. ―su voz estaba temblando, y el otro notaba que ya no quería discutir; que si seguía haciendo hincapié, lo único que haría, sería hacer que la chica comenzara a llorar. Sin permitir que Milo pudiese negárselo, se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuertemente. Cuando Milo notó lo que estaba haciendo se alejó de ella, y se fue de la habitación. La chica se sintió temblar varias veces, y antes de darse cuenta estaba respirando entrecortadamente, observando cómo el suelo se acercaba a ella. Dégel se paró frente a ella y le ofreció una mano, ahí es cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en el suelo.

―Tranquila, tranquila.

Milo aceptó la mano que le ofrecía y se levantó. Después de ello, se acercó a la cama y se sentó en ella. Cerró los ojos un par de segundos antes de soltar un suspiro en pos de tranquilizarse.

―Por favor, apaga la luz. Asumo que te sabes tu habitación de memoria, eso debe ser suficiente.

Dégel asintió con la cabeza, dejó el vaso en el bar e hizo lo que la chica le pidió. Después se acercó a la cama. A tientas, tocó una de las manos de la chica. Milo se dejó acostar, y dejó que la desvistiera lentamente. Tragó saliva, y quitándose el miedo comenzó a desabrochar la camisa que tenía el francés. Dégel le había susurrado "no es necesario, yo lo hago" y Milo se recostó sobre su espalda. Jamás en su vida se había permitido estar desnuda en la cama. Era una sensación incómoda, porque sentía que en cualquier momento podría llegar alguien y verla. Sabía que obviamente no iba a suceder, pero no podía evitar la sensación.

―Háblame de algo, por favor. ―dijo, cuando Dégel había terminado consigo mismo y se acercaba a ella. Le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, y apoyó su cabeza en su cuello, para sentirse más cómoda―. Necesito relajarme.

― ¿Te parece mejor una canción?

―Da igual. Quiero que todo sea rápido.

Dégel negó con la cabeza. ―No puedo hacer eso. Eres virgen, Milo. Podría hacerte daño.

―No me importa ―al inicio fue incómodo. Ni siquiera había iniciado, pero ya podía sentir cómo su cuerpo le decía que era suficiente, que ya no continuara. Decidió ignorarlo, y aunque clavó sus uñas en la espalda del otro, le decía que podía continuar. Cuando lo más difícil había terminado, Dégel comenzó a musitar suavemente una canción que Milo no reconocía. Aunque no importaba, era bonita y le ayudaba a no pensar. Milo movió las caderas para que continuara. Dégel lo hizo.

Cuando la canción terminó, el interior de Milo estaba pegajoso. No había necesidad de preguntar qué era, Dégel se recostó a su lado. Tomó de su lado una bata. Se levantó de la cama y le ofreció una mano a Milo. Aunque no podía ver nada, aceptó la mano que el otro le ofrecía silenciosamente y, contrario a lo que creyó que pasaría, no tuvo un impulso de esconder su cuerpo cuando Dégel le encaminó al baño. Dentro había una tina, y Milo dejó que la guiara hasta ahí. Una vez que estuvo dentro, agua caliente comenzó a salir de esta, y permitió que el agua permeara su espalda.

―Creo que eso es todo. Espero que eso sea todo ―dijo Dégel, mientras tomaba algo de uno de los anaqueles y comenzaba a verterlo sobre el cabello de Milo. La chica no le reclamó porque se encargara de enjabonar su cabello; tampoco lo hizo cuando comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo con una esponja y se deshacía de la suciedad que había en él―. ¿Está bien si te dejó aquí por unos cuantos minutos? Necesitas reposar.

Milo asintió con la cabeza. Inicialmente quiso abrazar sus piernas, pero después descubrió que era incómodo hacerlo, y desistió de ello. Cuando el agua le llegó a la suficiente altura, hundió la nariz y se quedó observando al frente.

Por su mente pasó la idea de que pudo haber perdido su virginidad con Camus, hace dos años. Si hubiera sido más descuidada. Se siente un poco estúpido pensarlo ahora, pero ahora que la situación era real, no podía quitárselo de la cabeza. Dégel no había sido rudo con ella; aunque sí había ido directo al grano, no había sido rudo. Suponía que había visto la expresión que tenía en su rostro y asumió que no le agradaría la idea de hacer alguna otra cosa además de lo que tenían que hacer.

Al igual que Dégel, esperaba que sólo fuera esa vez. Y si no en el primer intento, que no pasara de esa semana.

Dégel regresó minutos después y cerró el grifo. Milo siguió observando el agua, sin prestarle atención. Para intentar tranquilizarla, comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, y continuó cantando canciones en francés. Milo apreciaba las canciones, podía entenderlas. Su abuela amaba Francia. Al darse cuenta del pensamiento que cruzó su mente, permitió que una lágrima cayese por su mejilla. Extrañaba a su abuela. Extrañaba a su madre. Extrañaba a su padre.

Permitió que más lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos. Dégel continuó apaciguándola, creyendo que su tristeza se debía quizá a lo que acababa de hacer. No lo era. Ya no le importaba. Es… es sólo que ahora se daba cuenta de la realidad de las cosas. Ahora por fin se daba cuenta de que ya no volvería a ver a su madre, o a su padre, o a nadie de su familia… porque no podía irse. Hundió el rostro en el agua, y se quedó ahí por minuto y medio. No estaba segura de cómo aguantó la respiración. Sólo lo hizo. Alzó la vista y al buscar bocanadas de aire logró tranquilizarse.

―Lo siento ―musitó. Dégel negó con la cabeza.

―No te preocupes.

Llevada por la curiosidad, le observó. ―¿Funcionó? ¿Estoy… ―tragó saliva―… embarazada?

Dégel le sonrió con ternura, y le acarició el cabello. Milo no supo cómo tomar aquello.

―No puedo saberlo todavía. Hay formas de saber si una doncella está o no en cinta, pero no se puede saber de inmediato, a menos que fuera a retirarlo. Lo que podemos hacer es volver a intentar.

Milo sabía a lo que se refería. Notó la forma tan resignada en la que lo dijo. Nadie tenía la culpa de la situación, suponía.

―Debes estar cansada. Ven, deja te ayudo a salir. ―le extendió una mano, mano que Milo aceptó casi de inmediato y dejó que la sacara de la bañera. No se sentía lo suficientemente presente como para realizar cualquier acción, así que agradecía en demasía que Dégel fuese alguien, literalmente 'chapado a la antigua' y le ayudara en todo lo posible.

A pesar del acto recién consumado, Milo podía notar que no había nada de deseo en los ojos del francés mientras pasaba una toalla por su cuerpo, ni cuando le envolvía como burrito. Milo salió del cuarto de baño siguiéndole los pasos y Dégel se detuvo a un par de los cajones.

―Lamento informarte que de ropa femenina que tengo… sólo queda la de mi esposa. ¿Está bien si la usas esta noche? ―Milo musitó su asentimiento y Dégel procedió a tomar ropa de apariencia vieja, al tiempo que le quitaba la toalla que le envolvía. Cuando finalmente estuvo en la ropa que antes había mencionado el hombre, notó lo anticuada que lucía la moda que ésta tenía. En serio, ¿era esto de la época de… qué, el Siglo XVIII? No comentó nada respecto al diseño, ni la aparente antigüedad de la vestimenta, puesto que era medianamente cómoda, y estaba limpia, que era lo que más le importaba en aquél instante―. Si lo deseas, puedes descansar hoy aquí. Iré a darme una ducha.

Milo asintió y se recargó en la cama. En esos momentos no tenía ganas de hacer nada, ni de decir nada. Simplemente estaba ahí, con una especie de sensación de mero espectador que no tiene derecho a hablar. Antes de pensar en nada más, sintió sus párpados horriblemente pesados y cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

Al despertar seguía ahí mismo, y seguía vistiendo aquellas mismas ropas. No había nadie a su lado en la cama, y algo confundida, buscó por ambos lados. Después se encontró al hombre sentado en uno de los sillones, leyendo el mismo libro con el que le encontrara el día anterior.

―Buenos días, Milo.

―Buenos días, Dégel.

― ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy? ¿Te duele algo? ―preguntó, Milo sopesó durante unos cuantos minutos la pregunta. No sentía ningún dolor inmediato. Decidió que se estiraría un poco y vería de esa forma si sentía o no dolor en esos momentos. Después de levantarse de la cama y sentir incomodidad en la cadera gesticuló con la boca, lo que Dégel rápidamente tomó como un sí―. Lamento que tengas que pasar por eso, enserio.

―Descuida, yo… estaré bien. Es algo momentáneo después de todo, ¿no?

Dégel no pareció tener la misma ligereza que Milo presentaba frente al tema. Milo lo decía como si realmente no le molestara, pero lo que antes era incomodidad ahora era un verdadero dolor. Quizá debió seguir el consejo del mayor e ir 'suave' al menos por esa vez. Después de todo, no es como que vaya a ser un común de ellos el estar…

Sacudió la cabeza.

―Iré abajo a desayunar. ―anunció, a pesar de que sentía que Camus estaría molesto con ella al verla en semejantes ropas. Después de pensarlo unos segundos se dijo que no importaba, de igual manera, ¿por qué debía importarle lo que el hombre pensara de ella?

―Pensé que no te importaría si te traía el desayuno. ―señaló la mesita de noche detrás de Milo, en la cual se encontraba ubicada una bandeja con comida suficiente para una persona en hambruna―. Mii se encargó de prepararte el desayuno, y también se encargó de traértelo aquí. No te preocupes por la hora, son apenas las siete de la mañana, así que come con tranquilidad.

―Muchísimas gracias. ―dijo la chica y se sentaba en la cama mientras tomaba un bollo y lo remojaba en un pequeño cuenco con jalea. Después le dio un sorbo al jugo de naranja y se dedicó a terminarse el plato con avena. Se giró a ver a Dégel, quien la observaba intrigado―. ¿Estás de humor para una partida de ajedrez?

Dégel sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Milo tomó de la charola unos trozos de manzana con forma de conejito y sonrió antes de decapitar a uno. Mii era una maravillosa culinaria.

* * *

Sé que aunque es ligeramente más grande que el capítulo anterior, sigue sin ser lo suficientemente grande. Lo entiendo. Pero al menos logré terminarlo en una noche, a diferencia del capítulo cuarto que tardé meses en hacerlo. Espero que les guste y que no me odien a Dégel, le estoy tomando cariño de todos los CaMilos que escribo, así que no le echen muchos tomates, si es posible.

Milo seguirá enojada con Camus por al menos otro par de capítulos, pero eso supongo que un poco de espera es lo que hará la historia interesante, ¿no?

De mi parte es todo, ¡babye!  
―gem―


	6. La Vie on Rose

Capítulo Sexto― La Vie on Rose.

* * *

Milo no tenía ganas de salir de la habitación de Dégel. Ahí dentro tenía una extraña sensación de protección. Llevaba así al menos una semana. Dégel no la exhortaba a que saliera, simplemente se quedaba leyendo en uno de los sillones cuando Milo no tenía ánimos para jugar ajedrez. La chica agradecía su presencia, lo que necesitaba en aquellos momentos era la compañía de alguien. Le hubiera gustado pedir la compañía de su hermana, pero luego habría preguntas innecesarias. Su hermana siempre había sido lista, adivinaría lo que sucede.

Además, no podía pedirle ningún favor. Por alguna razón, no sentía ganas de pedir nada. Ese mismo día, se había decidido seguir el ejemplo del mayor y del librero que estaba al otro lado de la habitación, tomó un libro de aspecto antiguo. Estaba en francés, así que rápidamente lo descartó. Siguió buscando, no es que no supiera francés, sino que lucían tan antiguos que dudaba mucho que el que aprendiera le habría servido si intentara leerlos. Alzó una ceja curiosa al ver que había un título en griego. Lo sacó y se giró a Dégel, como inquiriendo cómo se lo explicaría.

Dégel se encogió de hombros.

― ¿Quieres saber el cómo llegó allá o toda la historia detrás de él? ―preguntó Dégel cuando notó que la chica estaba requiriendo su atención. Milo rodó los ojos, y continuó observándole, hasta que Dégel obtuvo la indirecta―. Era de tu abuela. Éramos amigos de la infancia. Cuando asumí mi cargo como lo que soy, se mantuvo a mi lado durante muchos años. Un día, supo que no debía estar más aquí, y yo la dejé irse. Me entregó ese libro, dijo que sabía que algún día tendría un uso de vital importancia. Obviamente no puedo leer griego, así que no era para mí.

Milo se rio internamente. Sonaba como algo que su abuela diría. Siempre había sido extravagante, y a pesar de ello la amó con todas sus fuerzas.

―Te lo dije antes, pero ella era un puente entre los vivos y los muertos. También tenía sueños pre cognitivos. Fue la mujer más poderosa que había visto en toda mi vida ―se quitó los lentes, y se quedó observando al suelo que estaba frente a él. Milo no dijo nada, todavía no tenía ganas de hacerlo. Sentía que no era el momento adecuado―. Tú eres mucho más poderosa que ella, pero no sabes canalizarlo, tu familia no… tu abuela no supo cómo explicártelo sin asustarte.

―Me lo han explicado hasta ahora y sigo sin traumarme ―dijo, sintiéndose levemente ofendida de que su propia abuela le ocultara algo tan vital. Por el otro lado, le estaba eternamente agradecida. Sabía que no debía estar enojada con la mujer, ella había intentado protegerla, y el gesto le conmovía aún más que todo lo que había hecho antes por ella.

―Es diferente, Milo. ¿Le hubieras creído que este sería tu destino?

Milo sopesó las palabras del hombre. No, no las habría creído. Le habría dicho a su abuela que eran meras fábulas lo que le contaba, que no era ni nunca serían ciertas. Desvió su vista al encuadernado. El olor le llenaba de una extraña sensación de reminiscencia, una que no sabía que tenía. Después de estar sopesando durante unos cuantos minutos, sonrió ligeramente.

―Gracias.

Se giró de nuevo a ver la libreta que tenía en sus manos, y un toque en la puerta le sacó de su ensimismamiento. Dégel dio permiso para pasar, y entró Mii con una bandeja llena de comida para ambos.

―Galan dijo que estaba casi seguro de que seguirías aquí dentro, así que me pidió que trajese comida para ti y para papá ―aclaró mientras le entregaba su porción del desayuno a su padre, y después se dirigió a Milo, quien se había sentado y dejado la libreta de lado.

―Eres muy amable, Alicia ―al escuchar la voz de su padre, asintió con la cabeza y después se dirigió a Milo.

―Estaba pensando que tal vez te gustaría salir al pueblo. Hace un día maravilloso, y necesitas un poco de Sol que toque tu piel ―dijo, mientras desviaba un poco la vista, como si estuviese avergonzada de lo que salía de sus labios―. Es decir, has estado un poco deprimida, y anteayer lo discutí con papá ―se giró al hombre para evitar de nuevo mirar a la otra mujer―. Y creo que lo mejor es que vayas afuera, tomes Sol.

Milo, mientras tanto, tenía los ojos muy abiertos. Estaba bastante confundida, más que confundida, en realidad. Estaba pasmada. Después de unos pocos minutos de silencio, soltó un suspiro.

―¿Y cómo saldré? ¿No… se activa una especie de burbuja del tiempo o algo así?

Mii negó con la cabeza. Se paseó por la estancia y llegó a uno de los cajones de su padre, de donde sacó un pequeño cofre y de este sacó un par de colgantes que tenían gemas unidas a ellos. Le dio uno a Milo, mientras que le daba a su padre el otro, quien comenzaba a colgárselo en la muñeca. Mii le colocó a Milo el suyo en el cuello.

―Estos son colgantes gemelos. Cuando son portados por dos personas, el flujo del tiempo alrededor de estas será igual, en donde sea que se encuentren ―explicó el hombre―. Yo me quedaré aquí dentro, para que al salir y volver a entrar, el flujo sea el mismo que cuando ustedes salieron.

Milo asintió con la cabeza, mientras admiraba la gema. Era una gema de apariencia casi cristalina, a pesar de que la que poseía Dégel era de un aspecto más opaco. Mii le levantó de la cama, y después de notar que estaba vestida con lo que rápidamente identificó como ropa de su madre, soltó una risita.

―Ven conmigo. Te prestaré una muda. Las que tengo son más… actuales ―Milo se dejó guiar por el pasillo. Llegaron a una habitación completamente iluminada, y Mii le invitó a meterse dentro. A pesar de tener cerca de tres meses viviendo dentro del hotel, nunca había entrado en la habitación de la otra chica. Las paredes estaban decoradas con un tapiz rojo tomate, y la cama tenía un cobertor de color mostaza. Los muebles tenían una apariencia antigua, parecida a la que tenían los que había en la habitación de Dégel. Mii se acercó a uno de aquellos muebles vintage y sacó un par de prendas que parecieron satisfacerla―. No son exactamente tu talla, pero creo que te quedarán bien.

Milo asintió con la cabeza mientras se dirigía al baño y procedía a cambiarse. Tardó un par de minutos en deshacer los nudos imposibles que tenía la ropa que anteriormente ocupaba, y la mitad del tiempo en ponerse el resto de la ropa. Al salir, Mii le dio pulgares arriba, y se dirigieron a la entrada. Al salir, Milo notó que esa calle no era la que recordaba. Se giró a ver a la castaña, quien se encogió de hombros.

―Monachopsis no es sólo un loop de espacio-tiempo. También es un lugar que transporta de un lado a otro. Después de todo, es la "ligera pero persistente sensación de estar fuera de lugar."

Milo dejó salir un silbido.

―Debieron quebrarse la cabeza al ponerle ese nombre.

Mii soltó una risa, mientras caminaban por lo que tarde reconoció Milo como una villa francesa. Después de unos segundos, la otra negó con la cabeza.

―No fue mi padre quien le puso el nombre. Fue su padre, mi abuelo.

Milo asintió con la cabeza.

―Eso ciertamente debió hacerle las cosas mucho más sencillas, ¿no?

Al no recibir respuesta de Mii, supo que quizá no fue la pregunta adecuada. Al notar el silencio incómodo, dirigió su vista a cualquier cosa que pudiese distraerla. Inmediatamente se fijó en el colgante que tenía, y no pudo evitar maldecir por lo bajo.

―Si estos sirven para que haya un flujo igual tanto dentro como fuera del hotel, ¿por qué no los utilizaron cuando estuve hospedada ahí la primera vez?

Mii se removió incómoda.

―No era posible, papá estaba fuera del país. O… del país en el que estaba ubicado Monachopsis en ese momento, al menos. Sólo si él está dentro del hotel, es posible acceder a su habitación ―Mii se dirigió a una vendedora y le pidió direcciones que rápidamente fueron satisfechas―. No estoy muy segura de cómo lo hizo Camus, sin embargo, logró crear una pequeña brecha y permitir que el tiempo fluyese más lento. Supongo que te ayudó, en parte. Además de eso, no hay otra forma de detener el flujo del tiempo dentro del Monachopsis más que con estos collares.

Milo se quedó observando al pavimento. Sólo conocía a Francia por las historias de su abuela, sin embargo eran tan reales cuando se las contaba que no le sorprendía saberse las calles como la palma de su mano. Después de ello, soltó un suspiro.

―No es esa la única condición, ¿verdad?

Mii le sonrió tristemente. Negó con la cabeza.

―No. Hay… condiciones. Primera, es que la que trae papá, la creó mi abuelo. Y sólo la puede utilizar alguien de la familia Benethol. En tal caso, yo o papá ―después, señaló al cuello de Milo, donde residía el otro―. Ese lo creó papá cuando conoció a tu abuela. Sólo los Ypsilóteri pueden utilizarlo. Oséase, Sonia o tú.

―Pero… ¿qué no Ypsilóteri es su apellido de casada? ―Mii negó.

―No, su tradición familiar es conservar el mismo apellido, con quien sea que se case el heredero. De esa forma, cualquiera de sus descendientes tendrá acceso a los poderes.

Milo asintió ausentemente. Después de ello, no pudo evitar la siguiente pregunta que salió de sus labios.

―Tú y Dégel hablan de mi abuela como si fuera alguien allegado.

―Era la mejor amiga de papá. Era casi su hermana, se podría decir.

Milo asintió con la cabeza, a pesar de que a partir de ese momento dejó de comentar. Aquello hizo que el recorrido se le hiciera cada vez más y más difícil de sobrellevar, cosa que afortunadamente Mii logró notar, y después de unos minutos le guió a un par de sillas en las que se sentaron. Estuvieron en silencio durante varios minutos antes de que finalmente llegara una mesera que les entregó unos menús, a lo que Mii agradeció y dijo que dentro de unos minutos podrían ordenar.

―Perdona que te haya traído a Francia, es sólo… que junto con el inglés, el francés es de los pocos idiomas que puedo dominar ―la castaña le dirigió una sonrisa tímida, casi rozando la vergüenza. Milo negó rápidamente con la cabeza, sonriéndole también.

―Está bien.

―Si no entiendes la carta, puedo ayudarte y…

― _Non, Je parle français aussi_ ―respondió al ver que la otra chica comenzaba a verse cada vez más nerviosa. Aquello le sacó, obviamente, una mirada de completa sorpresa a Mii quien le miró como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

― ¿Cómo? ―preguntó, sorprendida.

―…crecí revoloteando alrededor de mi abuela, de su colección de libros de Albert Camus y sus discos de Edith Piaf, aprendería eventualmente lo que le gustaba tanto ―se giró a ver la carta que tenía en manos, y después de unos segundos, comenzó a tararear―; … _del hombre al que pertenezco… cuando él me toma en sus brazos, y me habla en voz baja, yo veo la vida en rosa. Él me dice palabras de amor, palabras de todos los días, y eso me hace sentir algo._

Recordaba el tiempo en el que era una niña de cinco años, y le preguntaba a su abuela lo que las canciones decían. Su abuela siempre lograba traducir las letras en griego, y de alguna forma, que continuaran siendo rítmicas, era realmente maravilloso aquello. También se recordaba a sí misma bailando con un hombre imaginario, al ritmo de aquellos discos de vinilo.

Observó el colgante que tenía en su cuello, estaba bellamente labrado, y se sentía algo extraño brillar a su alrededor. Sin embargo, no podía decir que fuese algo malo. Minutos después llegó la mesera pidiendo sus bebidas. Ambas ordenaron y la chica les retiró las cartas, diciendo que en unos minutos regresaba con sus bebidas. Milo se quedó viendo a horizonte, donde el Sol estaba brillando por completo. Sería apenas las nueve de la mañana, si no entendía mal. Al girarse, notó que Mii le observaba minuciosamente.

― ¿Sucede algo? ―inquirió curiosa. Mii negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

―No realmente, es sólo que te pareces tanto a tu abuela ―musitó, después de unos minutos, se aclaró la garganta―. No tanto en el aspecto físico, pero sí en la actitud. Es… tan ella.

Llegó la mesera con las bebidas que habían ordenado, y ambas comenzaron a beber en silencio.

Estuvieron otro par de horas fuera, aquello le hizo bastante bien a Milo, no lo negaba, y se sentía esta vez más entusiasmada de ver a su hermana, o de estar dentro del hotel. En el camino de regreso, hablaron más entusiasmadamente, y aunque al inicio las conversaciones terminaban algo incómodas, encontraban una forma de continuarla.

Al llegar dentro del hotel, Mii le dijo que podía quitarse ya el colgante, que al estar ambos dentro del Monachopsis no era necesario. La otra asintió con la cabeza y después de unos minutos de pensárselo finalmente le entregó el colgante. Después de eso, llegaron Aioria y Shura a saludarles a ambas, y preguntarles cómo les había ido en su paseo.

― ¡Milo, Milo! ―a sus brazos saltó su hermanita, a quien atrapó rápidamente y le llenó la cara de besos―. Milo, hoy nadé mucho, y aprendí un nuevo estilo. ¿Estás orgullosa de mí?

―Sí, por supuesto ―mencionó mientras la dejaba de vuelta en el suelo. La nena comenzó a hablar sobre lo que había estado haciendo durante la semana, y el que mencionara el nombre de Camus en cada oración no le servía de nada.

― ¿Dónde estuviste, Milo? ―la cara que hizo al preguntarle, hizo que Milo sonriera ligeramente.

―Bueno… fui afuera un rato. ¿Quieres ver lo que te traje? ―la nena asintió rápidamente y de una pequeña bolsa que tenía colgando, le dio un pequeño colgante que tenía su nombre. Sonia sonrió y le abrazó todavía más fuerte.

Milo sólo quería evitar a Camus por lo que quedaba del día.


End file.
